Love story that has its ups and downs
by AllieMalfoy143
Summary: Bri is just a cheerleader but that all changes when Collin littlesea imprints on her. But before that A vampire attack happens
1. the beginning

Hope you guys like it

OMG there is this new kid his name is Collin White. He is SO cute, but a guy like that would NEVER date a girl like me. But the wired thing is he keeps looking at me. OMG I almost forgot Bri Levesque, well Brianne Levesque but I go by Bri. I guess I should start from the very beginning.

FLASHBACK

"Bri." Someone said in a sing song voice. "Bri." The person said again. I ground and rolled on my tummy. "Bri!" The person said again. "Lizzie comes help me." The person said. Now two people were jumping on my bed. "BRI!" They both screamed at the same time. I rolled back so I was facing the screaming people. I opened my eyes and found my little brother and sister jumping on my bed to wake me up. "Yes Lizzie, yes Zack?" I said annoyed. "School." They said in that sing song voice again but they screamed it. I covered my ears. "Do you guys have to be so loud?" I said. "Apparently!" Zack said while they jumped of my bed and ran out the door. I got up and jumped in the shower. When I was done I ran down stairs. Mum and dad were sitting at the island drinking tea. "Mum can you drive me to school today?" I said hopefully while grabbing some eggs and sat down in front of my mum. "Sure sweetie." She said with a smile on her face like she was happy I asked. "But I need you to babysit on Friday." She said. "Why, Mom." I said with a little whine she just glared at me and I knew I had no hope wining ore little argument. "Fine but can I bring Kaci and Kristol over with me?" I said a little rudely. "Yes of course they come over." She said. She loves Kristol and Kaci. "Well lets go honey time for school."

All of us got in the car "Lizzie, Zack I'm going to drive to Bri's school first okay." "Okay mommy." They said at the same time, that gets s annoying. "DO you guys have to say everything at the same time?" I said. "We do now." They said with evil grins on their faces. We finally got to my school and I jumped out of the car. "Bye mum." I yelled. I got to my locker and Kristol and Kaci were standing there. "Hi guys." I said. "Hey, you know that Alex chick well I sit by her!" She said. "We know that's like the 1000 you have told us." Kristol said. "Well now you know how bad it is." I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and we all went to class. "Bye guys." I said while walking off. I got to English and sat next to Kim, I hate sitting next to her she just so… so quite. Class went by really slow. Finally class was over and I went to gym. Yeah gym. But luckily Ms. Anthony talked the whole time so my hair was still prefect. The rest of the class went by really fast I was coming up with a new routine for Kaitlyn. The bell rang for lunch and I went to the cafeteria. I went to the cheerleaders table. "Hey Kaitlyn I made a new routine." I said. "Cool you can show me after school." She said not really caring. Jared came over and gave Kaitlyn a kiss, wow sometimes it looked like Kaitlyn did not even like Jared. She usually is looking at Embry Call. The bell rang and I went to math nobody knows this but I actually like math. The rest of the day went pretty slow. Finally the bell rang at 3 and I went to cheer practice. "Hey Kaitlyn do you want to see the routine?" I said. "Sure let's see it." She said. I went on the matt and did the routine, "So Kaitlyn do you like it?" I asked hopefully. "Well… Sorry Bri its just to slow." She said. "Oh okay." I said disappointed. "Okay girls I will come up with a routine and I will show you tomorrow." She said. And we all went home. When I got home I went in to the kitchen and mum was there. "Hey mum." "Hi honey super will be ready in 3o min." "Okay." With that I ran upstairs to do my homework I only had 10 math questions. I just finished and Zack came in my room. "Bri time for super." He said. "Okay." I got up and went down stairs and my mum was pulling out pizza with French fries. Yum my favourite. "Thanks mum, dad." I said. Lizzie went on and told her about her day. When we finished super I went in to the living room and put on vampire diaries. "I love this show." I said to myself. I sat their till 9:30 and then I went to bed.

Plz review it means a lot


	2. The new kid

I woke up to a stupid annoying buzzing sound from alarm clock. I got in shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed 3 pancakes, I put strawberry on them. "Thanks mum." I said. She smiled at me. "You're welcome." She said. I finished them and got up and grabbed my purse. "Mum I'm going to school now." I said. I jumped up and said "One minute." And ran outside, she came back inside and put her hands over my eyes. "I have something for you and you're no peaking." We walked outside. "Okay you can look now." She took her hands off my eyes and a car was in front of me. "Mum is this for me?" I said excited. "Yeah I and your dad thought you should drive yourself to school." She said with smile on her face. "OMG thanks so much! It's awesome." I said while jumping in to my new car and drove to school. I got to school and skipped literally skipped to the door front. Kristol and Kaci were waiting for me with smiles on their faces. "When did you get a car?" Kaci said half screaming. "I got it this morning my mum and dad thinks I should drive myself to school." I said trying brag. "NOT fair my parents would NEVER get me a car!" Kristol screamed at me at with a smile on her face.

Everybody looked at us and I blushed. I was walking to my locker when I called on PA. 'Brianne Levesque would you please come to the main office.' Said someone over the PA. "Ouuuuuuuuuu." Went whole hallway "What did you do this time Bri?"Kaci said. "I really don't know." I went down to the main office and went in talk to the secretary. "I was called to the office." I said. "Yes dear." She said. "There's a new student his name is Collin White and we need you to show him arrowed." She said. "Where he is he?" I said. She looked at me wired. "He's in the office." She said like I was stupid. "Okay I will be over there." I said pointing to the chair in the corner. She just nodded. I sat there for 10 minutes waiting for this Collin guy. The bell rang and I shot up. I walked over to the secretary. "I'm going to be late so I'm gonna go… so bye" I said leaving. "Wait I will go gets him." She jumped p and went in the office. She came back out 2 minutes later. "He will be 5 more minutes." She said sitting down. "Okay I will just be over there." I said pointing to the chair in the corner again."

10 minutes a boy came out. FINALLY! I jumped up and he came over. "Are you ready to go?" I said trying to look at his face. "Yeah let's go." He said and got a look at his face. Dame he is cute. I only smiled at him. "So you have math first?" "Yeah that's what it says here." "Great I only have to go class room." I said. "Cool." He said looking down. We got to math and I walked right in without knocking. Mr. Cameron hates that but he did not say anything because I was with the new student. "Hey Mr. Cameron." I said. "Hello Brianne." He said with a sigh. Mr. Cameron did not like me, apparently I talk too much. "Class is this is your new class mate Collin White." All the girls were drooling. And the guys had faces on that said you can't come in here and take are girls. It was really funny. Class went by really fast. When class was over I got up. "Hey." I turned around and Collin running towards to me. "What's your name?" He said. "Bri." I said. "Okay Bri can you show me were the gym is?"

He said I knew he had no idea where the gym was. "Sure." I said trying to be nice. So I and Collin walked to gym. "Do you want me to show you were the rest of your class are?" I said knowing he would say yes. "Yes please." He said going in to the gym. I walked to science it was really slow. I met Colin at gym and took him to biology. The rest of the day till lunch went by really slow. Finally it was lunch and I went to the cafeteria. I got to my table. "Who is that?" Kaci asked pointing at Collin. "That's Collin White." I said "Oh well go ask him to sit with us seine he's your friend." Kaitlyn said. So I got up and went to Collins table. "Hey Collin." I said. He turned around and smiled. "Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" I said. "Sure." He got up and we went to my table. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and Kaci attacked him with questions. "Do you like sports?" "Do you like football?" "Where did you live before?" She asked not letting him speak.

"Kaci calm down." I said glaring at her. "No its okay. Um… yes, it's okay and Seattle." Kaci attacked him with questions like that all lunch. The bell rang and I showed Collin were chemistry was and the rest of the day was really slow. The bell rang at 3. I grabbed my books and started to walk away but someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and it was Collin. "Collin what are you doing?" I said confused. "I'm holding your hand." He said looking down. "Yeah I nodes that but why?" I said. "Well I think you're pretty." He said. "Uh…thanks. I said while blushing. We walked to my locker hand in hand. Kaci and Kristol were there and their mouths were hanging open. I pulled my hand away from his. "What's wrong?" He said looking hurt. "Nothing." I said. We got to my locker and I had to mouth close your mouths to Kaci and Kristol. They shut them right away. "Uh…bye Collin." I said. "Bye Bri" He said and then walked away. We walked to my car and drove to my house because I knew they would want to know why I was holding Collins hand.

Plz review


	3. best friends argue

We got to my house and they attacked me with questions. "Guys my family is home." I said looking at them saying to shut up till we get to my room. "Oops." Kaci said giving me an apologetic look. "Let's go to my room." I said they both nodded their heads and walk to the stairs. "Mum Kristol and Kaci are over." I screamed to my mum. "Okay honey we down for super." She said and we walked up the stairs. We got to my room and they sat on my bed and they both crossed their legs at the same time it was kind of creepy. "Okay we have so-."Kaci said but Kristol interrupted her. "Why was Collin Holding your hand? Do you like him? Are you guys dating?" Kristol said while leaning forward to me like she wanted to get a better look at me. "Wow one at time." I said. "Okay why was Collin holding?" Kaci said getting to it before Kristol. "When I was leaving the class he grabbed. And he called me pretty." I said. "You're a sucker for being called pretty. Kristol said. I stuck my tong out at her. She just shook her head. "Are you guys dating?" Kristol said. "No." I said feeling sad. "Do you like him?" Kaci said looking right in my eyes. "Yes." I whispered while looking at my floor. "What was that? I could not hear you."

Kaci said. "Yes. I said this time looking in their eyes but looked down when I saw their eyes. They were sparkling. "OMG my little girl is growing up." Kaci said I blushed when she said this. "Would you shut up my family is down stairs."I said glaring at her. "We are asking him out for you." Kristol said. "NO you're not." I said looking right in her eyes. "Why not?" Kaci said whining. "Because you can't." I said. "Well we are if you don't give us a logical reason why we can't." Kristol said "It would be cheating." I whispered looking down. "What?" They both said looking confused. "It would be cheating." I said a little louder this time. "You're dating someone?" Kaci said looking a fended that I did not tell them. "Yeah I am." I said looking at my door. "Did you guys hear that?" I said "Hear what?" They both said. "Nothing probably my imagination." I said. "Okay so who are you dating?" Kaci said. "Paul." I said looking them in the eyes. They froze. "Are you guys okay?" "P-Paul as in Paul Foster (sorry I don't know Paul's last name). "Yes what's wrong with that?" I said getting angry. "He is just using you for s-."

Kristol said. "I DON'T want to hear it." I said now really getting mad. "Bri it true." Kaci said. "Kaci I said I don't want to FU-." "Bri super time." MY mum called up the stairs. We went down stairs and sat down. "So Kristol, Kaci how have you been?" My mum asked. "Good N you?" Kaci said. "Good thank you." My mum said while smiling at Kaci. "Kristol how have you been?" She said while looking at Kristol. "Good and so is Bri." She said. I glared at her and my mum looked at me for an explanation. "Bri so how was your 'great' day?" She said. "Good." I said and then put some noodles in my mouth. "Really Bri?" Zack said looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Yes Zack." I said eyeing him. "Well I heard you're conversation with Kaci and Kristol." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Shit. "Homey what did I tell you about eavesdropping?" My mum said glaring at him. "Sorry mum." He said looking down. The rest of the day went by really awkward. We finally finished. "Mum we are going up stairs."

I said running up the stairs. I shut the door with a slam! "THANKS FOR THE HELP KRISTOL!" I said "Sorry." She said looking down. "Does anyone hear that…it's like a scratchy sound?" I said. "Yeah what is that?" Kaci said. "I know." I said with a smirk. I turned around and opened the door and Zack fell into my room. "ZACK! Mum said no eavesdropping." I screamed. He stood up. "Ha ha funny story. I wanted to hear what you guys were saying I think Kaci is cute." He said blushing a little. "Ewwwwwwwww! And btw that's not funny. Ewwwwwwwww!" I screamed. "Shhhhh! I don't want her to know!" He said. "Yeah it not going to work, you're 9 and she's 16. She's 7 years older then you. Now LEAVE!" I said. "Okay." He said and walked down hall. He looked sad. I walked back in my room shut the door. "Kaci that so cute!" Kristol said with adoration in her voice. "Shut up Kristol!" Kaci said. "Hey 9 years old has crush on you." Kristol said. Kaci rolled her eyes. "Anyways Paul is just using you fo-."

Kaci said. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Okay." I said. "Well it's 8 I should get home." Kaci said. "I too see you at school. Bye Bri. " Kristol said. "Yeah bye" I said. They left and went to the window and watch my mum drive Kristol and Kaci home. And jumped on my bed cried for a while, how could they think Paul is just using me. I'm a cheerleader and a quarterback dates the cheerleader. I cried for like 30 more minutes when interrupted. "Bri, sweetie, can I come in?" My mum said opening the door an inch. "Yeah you can." I said holding back the tears. "Bri why are you crying?" My mum asked with concern in her voice. Should I tell her? "Well I have a…friend and Kristol and Kaci…think that my friend id just using me." I said letting tears fall down my cheeks. I took a deep breath. And I don't know why they would think that." I was full out crying now. "Honey is this 'friend' a boy?" My mum asked. "Y-yeah my f-friend is a b-boy." I said trying to talk. "Sweetie doesn't cry."

She said pulling me in to a hug. "Well who is this boy? Do I know him?" She said. "H-his name i-is Paul. Paul F-Foster and he is my b-boyfriend. And they t-think he is just u-using me so we can have sex." I said. "Oh honey if you like him then don't listen to Kristol and Kaci." She said hugging me tighter. But you are not to have sex with him alright." She said with a stern look. "Okay mum I won't have sex with him." I said. "Good now try to sleep, okay." She said getting up. "Do you want to say good night to everyone else?" She said looking at the door. "Yes please." I said while getting out of bed but mum stopped me. "Oh no they will come here. Lizzie, Zack, George come here please." My mum yelled to the door. They all came in. "Yeah mum." Zack and Lizzie said trying to sound if they weren't listing. Dad was right behind them. "Say good night to your sister." She said looking at me. All three of them came stood by my bed. Zack was the first to jump on my bed and gave me hug. Dad hugged me and kissed my forehead, and whispered to me "Good night sweetie." "Night daddie." I said to him. "Good night and love you all." Lizzie ran up to me and hugged me and kissed my cheek and whispered "Love you sissy." "Love you too." I whispered back. They all left and I fell right asleep probably from getting that of my chest.

Man I was getting all mushy when I wrote when Lizzie whispers I love you sissy I thought it was so sweet but as always plz review.


	4. fighting in class

**Hey guys this has a lot of DRAMA btween Bri and a girl named Bailey. Hope you like it. :)**

I got to school the next morning and completely ignored Kristol and Kaci. Class went by really slow. Finally the bell rang and I went to the cafeteria. "Okay Bri what's wrong?" Kristol asked confused. "What's wrong, really, what's wrong?" I said with attitude and anger in my voice. They know dame well what's wrong. "Are you mad at us?" She said. "Yeah I'm mad! You're accusing my boyfriend of something he did not do!" I said. "So you're mad at us for warning you!" She screamed at me. "Dame well, If your definition of warning someone is accusing someone for something then yeah!" Man she was being so annoying. I started walking toward Paul's table. "Were are you going?" Kristol said. "To sit with Paul." She walked toward kaitlyn. Paul saw me coming and met me half way there. "Hey baby." He said. "Can I sit with you and your friends?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah sure." He said. W e walked to his table but just before we got their I whispered to him "You can tell your friends about us because they know." I said pointing to Kristol and Kaci. "Cool." He said. We got to his table and he sat down and pulled me on to his lap.

"Hey guys this is Bri." He said looking at his friends. "Bri why are you sitting with us and not Kristol and Kaci?" Jared said. The only reason I know his name is because he is dating kaitlyn. "Because I'm not sitting with those bicth's!" I said with disgust in my voice. "Are you calling my girl friend a bicth?" Jared asked. "No just Kristol and Kaci." I said I did not want him mad at me. "Um…Bri why are you sitting on Paul's lap?" Said someone who I did not know his name. I turned and looked at Paul that said you can tell them. "Because Jacob, Bri is my girlfriend." Paul said. "Oh, cool, so why are Kaci and Kristol bicth's?" Jacob said. "Because they said something about one of my guy friends." I said not looking at Paul. "They said something about Paul did them not?" Jacob said. "How did you know?" I said amazed that he could see that. "I can tell because how you said one of your guy friends." Jacob said and everyone else at the table nodded. Someone poke me. I turned around and looked at Paul. "Baby can I kiss you?" He asked. I shook my head yes. He leaned in closer to me and kissed me and everybody whistled and cheered us on. His tong slid across my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth and our tongs danced. We finally broke apart and all eyes were on us. I blushed a deep red. I put my head on his shoulder and sat there all lunch. The bell rang and that's when I realised that he was really warm. "Paul you're burning up. Jared does Paul feel warm to you?" I grabbed his hand and he was burning up to. "Jared you're burning up to." I said. With that some really tall guy came and dragged them in to the woods. Paul was not in class the rest of the day, I was getting worried. The bell rang at 3 and all night I tried to call Paul but he would not pick up.

I woak up this morrning and i had no messages. Great! I bet paul was not going to be at school. I got up adn showered and went down stairs. "Honey whats wrong?" My mumasked. "NOthing i'm fine." I said sitting down at the island. "Hey sis. How you doing?" Lizzie asked. "I'm fine Lizzie." I said sounding like i would anyother morning. She always asks me how i'm doing in the morning since what went down with me, Kristol and Kaci. She nodded not really convinced but let it go. I got to school and no one was waiting at my locker. Maybe today wont be so hard. I got my books when someone clossed my locker for me. "Hey Bri." Some guy said. "Um...how are you?" I asked trying not to sound sutpid. "I'm Quil Altera." I just looked at him with no expresion. "We met yesterday when you were sitting on Pauls lap." He said. "Oh okay well...hi." I said walking to my next class. I got their when the bell rang and Mrs. Piper looked at me and was about to say something when i just walked past her. She knows better if i dont stop when she talking to me about being late then i dont care. Class went by slow. I got up and my next class and when i got their i sat down. Man i wish Kristol, Kaci and me were friends but they were being really mean so they should say sorry. Oh Speaking of them Kristol walked in the class and sat right beside me and looked at me and just smiled i did the same. Class started and we said nothing untill i herd wispering i turned around and Kristol was wispering to me. "What?" I asked looking at her. "I'm sorry for acussing Paul." She said looking me right in the eyes and i knew she was not lieing. "Me to, i had no reason to flip like i did." I said looking at her so she knew i was not lieing. "It's okay, do you wa-." She was inturputed by Mr. Cameron. "Girls please save the talking for lunch and not for my class." He said looking at us with a glare on his face. We both shook our heads yes and he turned around and we started talking again. "Like i said do you want to sit with us again i miss you." She said Sounding hopefull. "Sure, and i miss you guys to." I said. People next to us started talking to and Mr. Cameron turned around. "People stop talking and do your work. People shut right up but when he was turned around again everyone started talking again. He turned around again. "Bailey Stop taking." He said glaring at her. "It was not me, it was Bri!" She said looking innocent. It worked! "Bri please go to the office." He said looking at me. Bailey was smirking. "It was Biley who was talking not me Mr. Cameron!" I said glaring at Bailey.

"BRI GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" He screamed at me. I got up and while i walked past Bailey i hit her on the back of her ugly little bicthy head. With that she flipped! She jumped up and pushed me to the ground. She jumped on my back and keept hitting my head. I pushed her off me and screamed at her. "Get off of me you COW!" She looked at me shocked. "Oh NO YOU DIDINT!" She screamed punching me in the nose. Thats when i flipped at her! I pushed her in to desks and she fell overr and her skirt flew up adn every body seen her granny panties. She jumped up fixing her skirt. She ran towars me and pulled my pants down and showed my thong! OH NO SHE DID NOT! I pulled my pants up and she was fixing her hair. What a girlie girl! I Punched her in the nose and she fell from the impact. Thats when Mr. Cameron came to stop us and just before Bailey kicked me. "GIRLS THATS ANOFE!" HE screamed at us. I looked around the class and everyone had their phones out and was video taping us fight right in the middle of class. I looked at Biley and she had blood all over her shirt and pants. So i decided to look at my self and ihad blood all down my shirt and down my pants and their was blood all over the floor. "Girls office now!" MR. Cameroen said. "But she started it!" Bailey screamed glaring at me. I dont care just get to the office NOW!" He screamed at us. As we got lout of the class i herd "WOW that was HOT!" I proud of my self i gave Bailey a brocken nose! We got down to the office i opened the door and the secretary flipped when shw saw us."Can you get the janitor to clean my floor in my class room." Mr, Cmaeron said more of a demand then a question. "Yes i will do that." She sad. We walked in to the office and the princable turned to look at us. "Thees tow got in an all out fight in the middle of class." said. "Okay. You guys are in big trouble!" He said looking at us. "we know." I said. "Okay, what happened?" He asked. "Well first, Bailey blammed me and said to go to the office, so when i past her i hit her on the back of the head and she flipped and pushed me to the ground and keept hitting my head, so i pussed her off and said get off you cow. And she then attacked me and punched my nose, so i pushed her in to the desks and her skirt flew up and every one saw her granny panties. And she flipped and jumped up and pulled my jeans down and every one saw my underwear. And she started to fix her hair so i had a perfect shot so i punched her in the nose." I said.

"Okay Bri thank you for your side of the story, now Bailey you're side please?" He said looking from me to queen bicth! "Well first her story is a lie! i went like this, first she hit me and i hit my head so i jumped up and she punched me in the nose." Thats what the bicth said and it is all a lie so i tuned her out. 10 minutes later i hear her lovelly voice, note the sarcasme. "and i did not hit her in the nose." BLAH BLAH BLAH! She is such a lier! "Okay thank you Bailey." He wrote stuff onhis paper and then looked at us. "Bri you will be suspened for 1 week, and Bailey you're suspened for 2 weeks." He said looking. "You can now go home." He said looking at the door. So i got up and walked to my locker and got my stuff and just before i left Kristol and Kaci came up to me. "What happened are you okay?" They both said at the same time. "Yeah im fine just a brocken nose and im suspened for 1 week and Bailey is suspened for 2 weeks." I said. "OMG we have to take you to the hospital!" Kaci screamed.


	5. The secret threat

**hey guys hope you like it **

Kaci and Kristol pulled me through the forest. "Were are we going?" I asked tripping over the roots from the trees around us. "We are going to the hospital because your nose is brocken from you're fight with Bailey!" Kristol screamed. When we got to the hospital we went straight to the secretary. "Excuse me we need to see a doctor my friends nose is broken." Kaci said. The secretary looked up with concern on her face. "We will get you a doctor soon please wait in the waiting room and wait you're turn." she said looking at the waiting room. We walked over and sat down and Kaci started reading a magazine, Kristol was texting. We sat there for what felt like 70 million hours. But finally Dr. Cullen came out and said girl with broken nose. We all stood up at the same time and walked towards Dr. Cullen. "You must be the girl with the broken nose."

He said looking at me. "How did you know?" I asked looking confused. "You're nose is all swollen and it's a dark gray cooler." He said. Oh great now everyone would know because i bruise easily. We walked in to the Dr. Cullen's hospital room. "Okay, we can't do anything for your nose but i will need an e-ray if it has set wrong we need to replace it." He said. Great with my luck we will need to replace it. "Okay we need to leave the room so it will work and you sit right there on the hospital bed and don't move." Dr. Cullen said. I sat down and they left. The room went black and i herd a bang and someone grabbed me and put my arms behind my back. "Ahh-" I tried to scream but the person put their hand over my mouth. And their skin was really cold. Just before the lights went on the person diapered and Dr. Cullen, Kristol and kaci were back in the room.

"Did you guys hear that banging from in here and by the way someone grabbed me and put my arms behind my back and they were really cold." I said. "Their was no one in this room besides you." Dr. Cullen said looking around the room. "Well someone was here because air does not grab you and put you in a lock so you cant move by it self." I said following Dr. Cullen's gaze. He saw me following his gaze and looked at me. I thought i saw someone move where he was looking before but I'm not sure. Dr. Cullen grabbed a black see through paper. "Okay well it looks like you're nose is fine. Does you're nose hurt?" He asked. "Yeah a little bit." I said. He grabbed some paper and wrote something down. "Okay go to shoppers and get some Tylenol and it should help with the pain." He said.

"Okay i will do that." He smiled and we left the room and went towards the forest. We got to the forest and it was pitch black but we had to get to my way towards my house something grabbed me and pushed up against a tree and whispered 'Watch you're back i will find you again!' The person hissed. Then they were gone. I ran to catch up to Kristol and Kaci. "Guys lets go, i want to get home." I said. We ran the rest of the way to my house. We got to my house and ran inside. "Mum I'm home!" i screamed and my mum came running out of the kitchen. "Were have you been? What happened to you're nose?" "Mum i was at the hospital and I'm fine." i said. "Well you could have calle-" She stopped short finally realizing Kristol and Kaci were here. "Oh hi Kaci. Kristol." She said smiling and walking away. We went up to y room and talked for hours. I finally looked at the clock and it said 10 p.m. "Um guys its 10 p.m." I said looking at them. "Oh i have to go my mom is gonna kill me." Kaci said. "Me two got to go, bye Bri will you sit with us tomorrow at lunch?" Kaci asked. "Yeah sure." I said. They left and i went to bed.

**Plz review it means a lot :)**


	6. New jobs and Imprints!

I woak up the next morning jumping like three feet in the air. I actually thought that my dream was real. Man that person is really starting to creep me out. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I got in the shower and the water was so hot that it left red marks all over my body, but the water calmed me down. I got out and went back in my room to get dressed I grabbed a tank-top and a caradgan and skinny jeans the one with rips in them. I also grabbed my blue skate bording shoes. I went down stairs trying to be as quiet as possible because Zack, Lizzie, Mum and dad were still sleeping. I got down stairs and went towards the frige and pulled out orange juice, i went back for the jam when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and karatie chopped the persons arm. "Ow!" The person screamed, thats when i saw the person was Zack.

"Oh MY GOD! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I said feeling horible. He started crying. "Bri that really hurt." He said in between sobs. "I'm so sorry Zack!" I said looking at his arm it was turning red where i hit him. I picked him up and put him on the counter. I went back towards the frige but this time i opened the freezer, i pulled out a ice-pack. I put the ice-pack on his arm and he flinched from the cold. "Sorry." I said concerned. He sat there while i pulled the toaster out and put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster. Lizzie came running down stairs and jumped on the coache and turned the tv on. "Zack do you want me to drive you to sch-." I had to stop short because Lizzie cut me off. "Bri can you drive us to school." She asked using her puppy dog look. "Well i guess that its a yes." I said. My toast popped and i put some jam on it. When we all ate we all got in my car, and i drove them to school and then went to my school. I got to school and went throught the front doors and i saw Kristol and Kaci standing at my locker waiting for me. I got closeer and they had smiles on their faces. I got to my locker and saw a note tapped to my locker. "Whats this?" I asked them. "Well..." Kaci said. "It's a note from Collin." Kristol said looking at me. I took the note and opened it up and read it.

'Bri, I'm really sorry but i'm sick so i will not be at school today. :( Love Collin.'

I held the note on my heart. Aw he wrote me a note saying he wont be here. Wait did he think we are going out? Someone grabbed me from behind. "Hey babe." I turned around and a completly diffrent Paul was huging me from behind. "Hey." i said kissing him. "Where were you the last couple of weeks?" i asked looking him in the eyes wanting an awnser. "Um...i was sick." he said not looking me in the eyes. "Well you could of called or picked up the DAME phone!" I said getting angry. "Sorry babe, really, i'm sorry." He said. He looked like he really meant it. "Okay but next time were through, okay!" I said looking right in his eyes. "Okay." He said. the bell rang and we all went to class. When i got to english i was late, i just walked in and Mrs. Blackbird glared at me.

I was walking to my desk when she stoped me. "Excuse me, Miss Levesque, You're late, care to explaine your self." She said talking infront of the whole class. "My locker would not open." i said taking my phone out and texting Kaitlyn. "Bri just sit down." She said while rolling her eyes. I sat down and continue to text Kaitlyn. When class was over i wen to math. I walked in and Mr. Cameron's spirit just dropped. "Hey Mr. Cameron." I said disturbing the rest of the class. "Hello Bri." He said with a down expression. I sat down and the rest of my class's were really slow. Finally the bell rang for lunch. I met Kristol and kaci at our lunch table. "Hey guys." i said sitting down. "Hey Bri." Everyone said. I sat down and we ate and Paul and jared came over and kaitlyn sat on Jareds lap, and i sat on Pauls lap. "Kaitlyn we need to talk." Jared said pushing kaitlyn on the chair next to him and he stood up. She stood up and they walked away. I looked at Kristol and her experssion said whats that about.

We all talked for a while but when kaitlyn came back we all went quiet and she was crying, but just a little bit like on tear. "Kaitlyn what happened?" I asked. "Jared broke up with me!" She screamed and ran out of the cafeteria. just when she was gone the bell rang. i got up and kisse Paul and left. On my way to class i saw jared and kim holding hands! That bicth! I got to class and Jared and kim came in late. I glared at Jared and he looked down like he felt gilty. Good he should feel gilty! Class went by really slow. But the bell rang at 3 and i went out to my car. I got in and was driving home when i passed the Needs convenience store, and i saw a help wanted sign. I stoped and went inside and went to the counter. "Um...i saw the help wanted sign outside."I said. "Yeah do you want to apply?" The guy asked. "Yes please."

I said taking the paper he handed me. I filled it out and handed it back. He looked it over and looked up at me. "You're hired can you start now?" He asked. "yeah sure." He gave me a uniform and showed me how to use the cashire thing. Right after he left a couple of guys came in the store. I did not see their faces but they were all really buff! They walked around for a couple of minutes when they came up to the counter i saw who they were. Jared, Paul, Quil Altera, Jacob Black and... Collin! they all lookes up and looked startled. "Bri, what are you doing here?" Jared said. "I work here."I said and thats when Collin looked up. He saw my face and looked like he saw the sun for the first time. "Bri." he said staring at me. I blushed and looked away, but i have to admit he was really hot now. Paul started shaking and ran from the store. I rang in their stuff. "Here." i said pushing the stuff towards him. he took if and just before they were out of hearing range i hurd Jared say Congrates man, you . what does that mean oh well. After a couple more hours i went home. i walked right in to the kicthen and wrote mum a note. 'Mum i'm upstairs sleeping good night. Love Bri.' I walked upstairs and got in a tank top and mini shorts and got in bed.

**plz review i try to update soon :)**


	7. The intruder!

I got to school early this morning. The only reason was because I had cheer practice. We did the routine that kaitlyn came up with. And I literally think we did it like ten million times. Finally the bell rang. When I got in class Collin was sitting in his seat. I walked right by him and sat in my seat. Which was right was right next to his. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Hey Bri." "Hi." I said back. I started taking my stuff out when he touched my hair. He made me jump. "You know you are really beautiful." I blushed. "Thanks." I mumbled. That's when Mlle. Holder glared at us. "Les deux arêtes de parler."**(Means you two stop talking.)** She said. "Je suis désoler. Collin said. I looked down at my paper and started to copy the notes again. But I felt a paper ball hit my head. I looked up and Collin mouthed 'Sorry.' I opened the paper and read 'Will you sit with me at lunch?' I wrote back 'Sure.' I through it back. He smiled when he read it, but through it back. 'My god you are really pretty!' I blushed. But wrote back anyways. 'Not to bad yourself.' :) I wrote and through it, but this time it hit Maggie McCarthy. "What the fuck Bri!" She creamed so the hole class heard. Collin grabbed the note just before Mlle. Holder turned around. "Maggie qu'est que c'est le probleme?"**(That means Maggie what is the problem?)** She asked. "Bri fucking through paper at me!" She screeched at the teacher. "Allez dans le corridor maintenant!" **(Means go in the** **hallway now)**

Mlle. Holder said. Maggie got up and glared at me while she past me. I looked at Collin and he looked like he wanted to rip her head off. He looked at me and just stared. I smiled and he blushed and looked away. He then through the paper back and I was surprised when I read it. 'Do you want to go out with me?' Omg what do I say? I wrote back. 'sure.' I through it back and he smiled so big I thought he face would crack. "Les deux allez dans le corridor maintenant!" We both got up and went in the hallway. I sat down and Collin sat beside me. "Man that was funny." He said in between laughs. "Yeah it was did you see her face!" I said trying to imitate Maggie's face. I scrunched up my nose and glared. He just laughed harder. After we stopped laughing we did not talk for a while but he finally broke the silence. "So…do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends and the after go out on a date?" He asked looking so cute. Wait! No stop! You met him three days ago! The voice in my head was telling me, but my heart was telling me to fall in love hard with him. "um…sure."

I said as the bell rang. We both jumped up and ran into class and grabbed are stuff. We made our way to my locker. I put my stuff in and then we went to his to drop his stuff off. We got to the cafeteria and sat down at a table in the back. There was Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Brady, Leah, Seth and I'm assuming is his girl friend Alex. "Hey guys this is Alex." He said sitting down. "Hey." They all said. "Hi Paul." I said. He just looked up and then back down. Okay! We ate lunch and went to class. The bell rang at 3 and I went home to get ready for my date. When I got home the front door was open and all the windows were busted. "WTF!" I said to myself. Wait. SHIT! Where are Zack and Lizzie? I ran inside and ran strait to my room. And I grabbed my base ball bat. "Lizzie, Zack? Where are you?" I screamed. NO answer. I walked in to Lizzie's room and went straight to her closet when the door slammed shut and I spun around and found a girl with red fire hair and blood red eyes.

"Hello Bri." She said. I gulped. "Where are my brother and sister?" I asked not looking her in the eyes they really creped me out. She just laughed. "They will be fine as long as you come with me." She said smirking. "Wait where my parents are?" I asked getting scared. "Look for yourself." She said pushing me towards my parent's room. I walked in there room and gasped. They were lying on the floor dead. I walked towards them. They were freezing with a mouth shaped scare on their necks. They were drained of…blood. That meant she is a vampire! HOLLY SHIT! "You're a smart girl. So are you going to come with me?" She asked taunting me. I shook my head yes. "Tomorrow after school." I said she just shook her head yes. And then she was gone. Just then I heard tiers on the drive way. Next thing I knew Collin was sitting beside me. He looked at my parents and started shaking so much he was a blur. Next thing there was this giant wolf right beside me.

**Hope you liked it. How do you think Bri is going to react about Collin the wolf?**

** And Mlle. Holder is not like that in real life she is awesome. **

**And i wont update till i have at least 6 reviews for this chapter. Sorry but i like to know **

**that people like my story. oh and i have this new thing swg insted of sethswolfgirl at the end of every chapter. Well see u guys l8ter**

** Luv sethswolfgirl **


	8. Writers note

**Hey guys can u give me some ideas. Plz**

**I'm really stuck. I will try to update in the next week.**

**Sorry about the long wait writers block. **

**Luvs SWG **


	9. Uncomfertable sleep over

I screamed so loud I think the neighbours could hear me. The thing looked at me with sorrow in its eyes. I blinked and then the thing was gone. "What the hell just happened?" I murmured to myself. I sat there for what felt for hours just crying over my now dead parents. I can't believe what happened to them! I fell asleep after a while on the floor of their room. I had a dream about me my parents, Lizzie and Zack playing at the beach when I was 14 years old. There were a lot of other families. Well it was sunny in La push. It's NEVER sunny in La push. We were laughing and just messing around. It was a lot of fun. But now I will never have a good time with them again. I woke up crying. I was covered in sweat. I sat up and my parent's body's where gone. Where did they go? I got up and walked to my room and found Zack tied up in the corner. "Zack!" I screamed running over to him. He did not answer. But he was still breathing. "Zack honey, wake up." No response. I started crying.

I picked my cell up and called Kaci. "Hello?" Kaci's mum, Jennifer asked. I started crying again. "Bri is that you?" She asked. "Uh hun." I whimpered. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked sounding like my mom. I burst out in tears then. "Bri I will be right over to come get you." She said. I just whimpered. "Bye, honey, see you soon." She said hanging up. I just fell to the floor. A couple minutes later I heard Jennifer pull in the drive way. "Bri? Where are you?" She called me. "Up stairs." I said in between sobs. I could hear her running up the stairs. Bri, what's wrong? Oh my lord!" She gasped. She ran to my side and started crying with me. "Okay honey; let's bring him to my house. Wait where is Lizzie?" I got up and ran to my closet. Not there. I ran to Zack's room. She was in the corner. I ran to her, she was awake. "Bri." She sobbed through the duck tape. "Lizzie I'm here." I said through sobs trying to calm us both down. "Okay Lizzie, I'm gonna take the duck tape off, okay?" I said. She just nodded. "Okay, on the count of 3. 1, 2." I ripped the tape off. She started crying. I ran behind her and took the ropes off. She ran to me, and I hugged her like this was our last hug. "I'm so happy your okay." I said crying. She couldn't talk she was crying too much.

Jennifer came running in after a couple of minutes. "Oh my god, Lizzie!" She ran to us. "Come on girls lets go get Zack. And go to my house." She said. Lizzie got up and ran to my room. Zack was awake when we got in to my room. "Zack, we are going to Jennifer's house." I said. He just nodded. He didn't have duck tape over his mouth. I untied him and grabbed a bag of clothes for Lizzie, me and Zack. And we left for Jennifer's house. We got there and Kaci was outside on the porch. She ran towards us. "Holly fucks! Bri are you guys okay?" She asked. "Kaci! What did I tell you about swearing like that! Especially in front of little kids!" Jennifer scolded Kaci. "Sorry mom." She said. "Come inside guys" Jennifer said. We all walked inside and sat on the coach. We sat there for hours talking about what happened. I looked at the clock and it said 9 pm.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said standing up. "Okay honey good night." Jennifer said. I walked up stairs and Collin Was sitting on Kaci's bed. "Collin what the hell are you doing here?" I screamed whispered. "I came to see you." He said shutting the door. "Well if you did not nodes I'm not at home." I said walking towards the bed. "Come stay with me." He said. OMG! The guy of my dreams just invited me to sleep at his house. NO! Stop! I met him a couple days ago! "What about my brother and sister?" I asked. "So is that a yes if your brother and sister come with you?" He asked. "I did not say that." He just looked at me with the most adorable pout on his face. "Fine. Okay I'll stay at your house." I said rolling my eyes. "If you don't want to you don't have to." He said looking sad. "No it's okay." I said walking down stairs. "Hey Jennifer. Collin my friend just asked if I wanted to stay at his house instead. Am I aloud?" I asked. "Of course. It's your life. Just don't get pregnant! Okay." She said smirking. I blushed. I heard a giggle from behind me. "Mom doesn't embarrass her." Kaci said. "Oh and he said I can bring Lizzie and Zack." I said. "Oh no! I will take care of them." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked looking at her in the eyes. "Oh god yes! I love them." She said shooing me up the stairs to get my stuff.

I walked in the room was empty. But there was a note. 'Bri I will be down stairs in my car see you out there. I will come to the door in 10 minutes. Luv Collin. ' Oh he is going to kill me out of cuteness! I grabbed all of my stuff and walked down stairs, and Collin was sitting on the coach talking with Kaci. Great! I bet she said something stupid about me! "Kaci?" I asked with a little bit of edge in my voice. "Oh hey Bri I was just telling Collin about stories when you were little." She said smirking. I put my head down in embarrassment. "Hey I think they were cute." Collin said standing up. "Bye Kaci." I said glaring at her. "Love you too Bri." She said in a little girl voice. Me and Collin walked outside and got in the car. We drove for about 10 minutes then stopped at a little cottage. "Is this your parent's house?" I asked seeing no car in the drive way. "No, Just mine." I looked at him. "My parents kicked me out when I lived in Seattle." He said opening the door. "If you don't mind me asking. Why?"

"Well when I was 15 I threw a party and my parents came home and their car was destroyed so, they kicked me out. I was living with one of my friends, but they started doing drugs and smoking and hanging out with the wrong crowd, and I did not want to get in to that, so I moved out. And now I'm here." He said. "Oh my god, Collin I'm sorry." I said giving him a hug. "Don't be. I'm actually kind of happy they kicked me out. They weren't the nicest people." He said turning the TV on. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said. "You can sleep in my bed." He said getting some sheets and putting them on the coach. "No, Collin I'm not taking your bed away from you." I said. "Well…it's either you sleep in the bed and I sleep out here, or we both sleep in the bed." He said. I blushed. "It's up to you." I said still looking down. "Well the bed is more comfortable. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said. "Okay, so were both sleeping in the bed." I said walking to the bathroom to change into my pj's. I came back out and he was sitting on the bed. I got on the right side and he slid in on the left side. "Good night." I said. He kissed my head. "Good night, beautiful.

**Hope you liked it. Thanks to ****Dreamcatcher94**** she gave me the idea of Bri and Collin sleeping in the same house. I have a question for you guys do you think I should do a Jacob & Leah, Quil & Claire, Embry & Leah or Embry & Kaitlyn (My own caricature.) Plz give me Ur answer in Ur review.**

**Luv SWG **


	10. kidnapping

I woke up to Collin arms wrapped around me. I tried to wiggle out of his hold but my legs were in between his and when I squirmed his hold just tightened. "Collin?" I said trying to wake him up. He just pulled me on top of him. "Collin?" I said louder. He just pulled me closer to him if that was possible. "Collin. You're squishing me." I said with hardly any breath. His eyes shot right open. "Sorry!" He said loosening his hold on my waist. "It's okay." I said getting up. "Were you going Bri? Are you leaving?" He asked. "To the bathroom to take a shower." I said walking down the hallway. I left him in the cutest spot his hair was all messed up and he had a little pout on his face. I got in the shower and just stood there letting the water run down my face.

I heard the door open so I poked my head out to see who it was. "Collin what the hell is you doing in here?" I screeched. He just looked down. "Sorry I have to go pee." He said covering himself up. "Oh okay just hurry up." I said pulling my head back in. I did not hear the toilet flush assuming he did not want the water to go cold. I washed myself and got out. I pulled the towel around my body. I walked into the living room holding the towel up with my arm. When I got there I stopped right away. There were 6 HUGG guys sitting in the living room. I was just staring at them. 5 of the guys were drooling at me. I looked down and realised my towel fell. I picked it up and scrambled into Collins bed room. I sat down on the bed. How could I forget I was at Collins house! I got dressed and went in to the kitchen.

I blushed when the 7 guys who were staring at me before were daydreaming. I put eggs and bacon on for me, Collin and the 6 guys in the living room. I brought them out to them and they all stopped talking when I got to the living room. Paul came up to me and kissed me in front of everyone. I kissed him back because he was my boyfriend. I heard a growl so we broke apart and realized it was Collin who growled. "Get off of her." He said through clenched teeth. "She is my girlfriend!" Paul said kissing me again. He nibbled on my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I gladly let his tong Rome my mouth, are tongs danced together.

I forgot about everyone ells in the room. I felt another pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and found Collin pulling me away from Paul. "I said get off of her!" Collin hissed. "Guys let's not fight about girls." Jacob said. I remembered him from the lunch table. "Hey Jacob." I said. "Hey Bri." Collin and Paul finally let go and let me eat. We ate in silence. Collin was on one side and Paul was on the other side. They were both putting their arms on my shoulders, and if Paul put his arm on my shoulder Collin would take it off and Paul did the same for Collin.

At 3 pm they decided to leave. "Hey Bri you're still my girlfriend right?" Paul asked. "Yeah. Why do you not want me anymore?" I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. "Of course I do! Babe I will never dump you." I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him. Somebody coughed, and w broke apart. "See you later babe." Paul said leaving. "Collin came up to me and looked like his heart just got broken. "Bri do you love Paul?" He asked me. How am I supposed to answer that? "Um…well I wouldn't call it love. But yes I like him as a boyfriend." I sat down on the coach and he sat down next to me. "So if someone ells asked you out would you say yes?" It sounded like he was asking me out. "No! I would never cheat on someone." I said grabbing my jacket. "Were you going?" He asked walking up to me. "Kaci's I need to talk to her. Can I take your car?" I asked. "Yeah sure." He said tossing me the keys. I walked out and got in the car.

**Collin's pov (When Bri is in the shower)**

My angle walked towards the bathroom. I heard her get in the shower. I sat there thinking about her. I got up and walked into the bathroom. She pocked her head out of the shower. "Collin what the hell is you doing in here?" She screeched. What am I going to say? I want to get in the shower with you. Yeah right. "Um I have to go pee." I said covering. "Oh okay just hurry k."She said pulling her head back in the shower. I just walked out. I sat on the coach and Jacob, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Seth and Paul walk in. They all sat down on the coach. I see Paul tense up. Great! He knows Bri is here. I walk out to the porch and sat down. I heard the shower turn off so I walked back in, and found her in the kitchen. We all shut up when we realized she came in with food for us.

Paul got up and kissed her in front of everyone. She kissed him back, that's when I growled. "Get off of her!" I said through clenched teeth. "She's my girlfriend!" He spat. They kissed again, so I walked up behind her and pulled her away from him by the waist. "I said get off of her!" I hissed. That's when Jake stood up and walked over to us. "Now guys let's not fight over a girl." He said. I was going to say something, but Br cut me off. "Hey Jacob." She said smiling at him. "Hey Bri." He said back. We both decided to let her go. We all sat on the coach. Paul put his arm on her shoulders, so I took it off. I put my arm on her shoulders and he took mine off. We did this until 3 when they decided to leave. Paul got up and walked to the door. Bri also went to the door. "Bri you're my girlfriend right?"

He asked her. Please say no! Please say no! I chanted in my head. "Yes of course! Why do you not want me anymore?" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. If he makes her cry I will beat him up! "NO! Of course I still want you." He said, she pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. I coughed when they did not break apart. "See you later babe." He said leaving. She sat down next to me on the coach. "Bri do you lo-do you lov-love him?" I asked needing to know if she loved him. I hate saying that even in my head. She looked at me if I was serious. "Well I wouldn't say I love him…but I like him as a boyfriend." She said leaning back. She made me feel so good by saying she did not love him! I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"So if someone asked you out you would say yes?" I asked. I needed to know if I asked her out that she would say yes. "No! I would never cheat on Paul!" She yelled. She got up and grabbed her jacket. Where was she going? "Bri where are you going? Are you leaving?" I asked panicking a little bit. "I'm going to Kaci's I need to talk to her. Can I use your car?" She asked pulling her rain boots on. "Yeah sure." I said tossing her the keys. She walked out. I watched her drive away. I'm going to kill Paul! I ran out to the forest. Obviously it was raining. I phased and thank god that only Jake was phased. 'Hey Collin.' He thought. 'Hey Jake.' I thought back. I'm going to kill Paul so bad! 'Why are you going to kill Paul?'

Jake asked. 'Because he is taking my imprint away from me!' I screeched in my head. 'Oh yeah. I don't know what an imprint fells like but I kinda understand Paul Seth imprinted on my girlfriend!' He said. I did not answer I just kept running to Emily's and Sam's house. I could smell him. I phased back and ran into the house. I ran right to Paul and punched him right in the nose. "What the fuck Collin!" He yelled. "That's for trying to take my imprint from me!" I kicked him in the gut. "That's for bring a self-entered bicth!" I was about to kick him in her gut again but Sam was holding me back. "Sam let me go!" I yelled. "No Collin you are not to hit Paul anymore." He said in his alfa tone. "Sam if you were Collin you would not just hurt Paul you would kill him." Emily said. "But still Collin it's not good to hurt Paul even if he is taking your imprint." She said looking at me.

"Oh and Paul you are to stay away from Bri!" Sam said in the alfa tone. "Sam that's not fare!" Paul screeched. I pulled out of Sam's grasp and sat down. I spent hours hanging out with the pack. I got home at 12 and Bri was still not home. I ran outside and smelt vamp. I ran in to the forest and smelt a vamp mixed with Bri's sent. I ran until I found the car and a note taped to the window. I phased back and read the note. 'Hey mutt! Sorry but I have you're precious imprint! Sorry but she's mine now! Oh and by the way she smells delicious.' I could smell the vamp on it. I smelt it really good and realized it was the vamp that has been running the treaty line. I was furious. I smashed my window. I phased and ran into the woods. I howled. It took about 2 minutes for everyone to be phased. 'Collin what's wrong?' They all asked at once. 'You know that vamp we have been chasing.' They all nodded. 'Well she has kidnapped Bri!' I said they all growled.

'We will find her. Everyone start looking now!' Sam ordered. We all ran around la push and the Makah rez. Sam found a trail leading to Seattle. I ran as fast as I could right on to the Cullen territory. 'Collin stops!' Sam ordered. But it did not affect me, I kept running. Paul kept following me. So everyone just followed me. I ran for hours until the trail stopped right in front of the river. 'Shit! The trail stopped.' They growled. 'We should head home.' Sam said. I jumped the river and kept running. I ran 4 or so miles when I picked the trail up again. The trails stopped at a little a banded were house. I walked in still in wolf form and found Bri on the floor knocked out cold naked. I stood in front of her protective. I looked around and nobody was here, so I phased back and picked her up and ran home.

When we got home it was 5 am. I put her in bed and pulled the covers up. I walked out to the living room and found the pack on the coaches. "I think they raped her. Because why ells would she is naked and there were two trails, the girl and then another one that I did not realise. But I'm assuming it was a guy." I said Paul growled. He was really annoying me with him being so protective. "I think we should let her sleep." Paul said. "No we are bringing her to Carlisle." I said picking her bag up. I went in to the room and locked the door so Paul would not come in. I grabbed a shirt, pants, underwear, and a bra. I walked up to her. I shook her but she was still knocked out. Great now I would have to dress her.

I pulled her out of bed and sat her up. I pulled her underwear on and buckled her bra up and laid her down. I put her shirt on and pulled her pants up. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the living room. Jake was smirking at me. "Did you have fun dressing her?" He asked. I blushed. "Let's go." I said walking outside. I ran to the Cullen's. I banged on the door scrunching my nose up. Man I hate the smell of vamps. "You're not too bad yourself." Edward the mind rapist said opening the door. "I need Carlisle to check Bri." I said. "Sure." He said letting me inside. I walked to the living room. "Collin, Edward said you wanted me to check Bri for you." He said walking up the steps. "Yes I think she got raped by a vamp and I want to make sure she was okay." I said following him up to his office.

I laid her down on the hospital bed and let Carlisle set up his machines. "Okay I will get started can you please sit in that chair?" He asked me. I nodded and sat down. He then took some blood and out it in this container thingy. I just sat there while he worked on her; I really hope he was okay. He pulled up her shirt showing her tummy and I watched him put this gooey stuff on her tummy. And then this small pitcher shower up on this little screen. I think I know what that is but I hope I'm wrong. Carlisle just frowned at me.

**Hope you liked it I will try to update soon. Plz review and give me your answer to the question I asked in the last chapter if you did not review in the last chapter. Question: What do you think I should do after this story? Leah & Jake, Leah & Embry, Quil & Claire or Embry & Kaitlyn (my own character). Plz give me ur answer. I think this is the longest chapter i have wrote so far so plz review. i am not going to update until i get at least 13 reviews. Sorry**

**Luv SWG **


	11. Baby

I can't believe Bri is pregnant! With a baby of a fucking vampire! It's going to kill her! I'm letting that demon spawn grow! "She has to have an abortion! I ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle she has to have an abortion." I screamed busting through the door. "Collin sorry but I need her permission first." "But the baby is going to kill her!" Edward walked in. "Carlisle he's right, and we are not allowed to change a another person."

I glared at him. You keep your cold hands off of her. "Guys I understand where you are coming from but I can't do it." He started working on her and I was by her side in 2 seconds. The baby is already developed and…is…killing her. "Does she have a legal guardian?" "No her parents are dead." I feel horrible that we let that leech through and that she got to her and her parents.

"Well do you give me permission?" I nodded. He grabbed a needle and injected this liquid. "She will have to stay here, so I can make sure the baby dies." He said. I walked down stairs and heard a snapping sound and then sharp pain. I looked down and my nose was bleeding. I looked up and Paul's arm was extended towards my nose. "What the hell Paul!" "You can't kill the baby it's not yours!" Oh that bastard. "Do you want her to die?" I screamed pushing him into Jared. "Get your hands off of me puppy!" I pushed him again. "What you going to do about it?" I taunted him. He punched me in the nose, so I punched him back. We got into a fist fight in the living room of the Cullen's house. Sam then broke up the fight. "Guys stop!" He used his alfa command. We both stopped punching each other, and I ran outside wanting to get away from them.

Man Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jake are lucky they don't have to listen to Sam all day. I ran around the house for a little while when suddenly Embry was in my head. 'Collin?' He asked. 'Yeah, I think I switched packs.' He sighed. 'Great a pup!' 'Hey!' but I could see him joking in his head. He then howled. 'Embry what's wrong?' 'We got a new pack member.' Embry said. 'Collin?' He said. 'Yeah.' I said looking down hopping he won't send me back to Sam.

'Welcome to the pack.' He said sensing my emotions. 'Thanks.' He smirked. 'Go back to the house Bri is up.' I ran so fast I was at the house with in seconds. I ran upstairs and found Bri lying in the bed awake. "Hey." She said not even looking at me. "Are you alright?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face. She flinched away from my touch. "Collin…why is I fat?" She asked. That's when I noticed that her tummy was huge. "You're pregnant." I said looking for her reaction. "What!" she screeched. "Carlisle is I aloud to tell her or will it hurt her?" He popped his head around the corner. "Yea you can tell her." He then disappeared.

"Well you were kidnapped." "Yeah I know that." Sarcasm great she's mad! "By a vampire." She did not look surprised so I continued. "It was a girl but then she took you to a boy and he raped you. So that is how you're pregnant, and it's a vamp baby so it will kill you. So Carlisle did an abortion." She just nodded. "Are you in pain?" I asked. "I am now! You killed my baby!" She screeched. She started to cry. "Bri don't cry. I will get you another baby if you want."

I said trying to comfort her. She just pushed me away. "Bri." "Leave! Now!" She yelled. I walked out and sat down on the coach in the living room. Brady came up to me. "You okay man?" He asked. I shook my head no. "She hates me." I said letting the tears run down my face. Leah came over and sat next to me and gave me a sideways hug. I hugged her back and just cried. "Come on Collin let's get you home." I jumped up. "No I'm sleeping here." She just nodded.

"Collin!" I heard her scream; I ran up the stairs and found her clenching her teeth holding in screams. One second later Carlisle was by her side. "Bri what's wrong?" He asked her in his doctor voice. "It hurts!" She screamed again. I ran to her side. I could see her tummy moving. "Carlisle why is her tummy moving?" I asked urgently. He then looked at her tummy and gasped. "What! What's wrong?" I asked getting scared. Oh my god the baby is kicking her! "Carlisle!" I yelled. "The baby is trying to trying to get out! Edward!" He yelled. Edward was there in seconds.

"Put Bri under." Edward grabbed a needle and put Bri to sleep. I stood there mortified. I watched Carlisle and Edward cut her tummy open. I then heard a baby's cry. I looked over at Edward and saw a baby boy in his hands. The baby jumped at me. I caught him but held him away from me. I imagined him to stink like Edward but he didn't. Edward laughed. He took the baby away to clean him off. I ran over to Bri and noticed her breathing was very shallow.

"Collin goes get Jacob for me." He said, I ran down the stairs. "Jake, Carlisle wants to talk to you." I said and ran back up the stairs. "Yeah, Carlisle what do you need?" He asked. He gasped when he saw Bri. "Yes you can do it."


	12. New born

**Hope youguys like it. Oh and plz review to all you none reviewers out there you can anonymously. so i would really like it if you would review, well enough of me talking here is the story. :)**

I heard someone come in the hospital room; I looked up and saw Collin. He sat beside me.

"Hey" I did not even look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face. I just flinched back.

"Collin…why is I fat?" I asked. Man I never want to say that again, it sounds wrong!

"You're pregnant."He said.

"What?" I screeched. I can't be pregnant! I did not have sex with anyone!

"Carlisle is I aloud to tell her or will it hurt her?" He popped his head around the corner.

"Yeah you can tell her." He then disappeared.

"Well you were kidnapped.

"Yeah I know that." I said with sarcasm. I really just wanted to know how I was fucking Pregnant!

"By a vampire." I just looked at him. So he continued.

"It was a girl but then she took you to a boy and he raped you. So that is how you're pregnant, and it's a vamp baby so it will kill you. So Carlisle did an abortion."

I just nodded. Okay cool he did an abortion. Wait what! He killed my baby without asking me? "Are you in pain?" He asked me. Is he stupid? If someone killed his baby would he be in pain. Well emotionally at least!

"I am now! You killed my baby!" I screeched. I started to cry.

"Bri please don't cry I will get you another baby if you want." He said trying to comfort mer. That asshole! I pushed him away.

"Bri…" He said like I was hurting him.

"Leave! Now!" I yelled at him. He got up and left. I can't believe he killed an innocent baby! Even if it was a vamp baby! It was mine not his!

"Collin!" I screeched out in pain. He was beside me in a second. Carlisle was there too.

"Bri what's wrong?" He asked me in his doctor voice.

"It hurts!" I screamed in pain again. Collin looked at my tummy, I realized it was moving.

"Carlisle!" he yelled.

"The baby is trying to get out Edward!" Carlisle Yelled. Edward was there in seconds.

"Put Bri under." Edward grabbed a needle. I felt a pinch in my arm and then it went all black. I could hear the entire thing that was going on around me. It sounded like a herd of elephants were running up the stairs. I heard someone gasp.

"Yes you can do it." The person said. Do what?

"Bri can you hear me? I f so we are going to change you into a vampire so you live okay?" I tried to my head shake yes. I could feel my head shake just a little.

"Okay it will hurt okay." Great I am going to feel more pain! I could feel my body coming out of the dark. I felt something piercing my skin. I heard someone scream, wait that was me. It felt like my body was on fire.

"Carlisle she's awake!" I think it was Collin who said it.

"You think!" I screeched. My fucking god! I'm gonna die!

"I'm on fire!" I screeched. I kept feeling something piercing my skin all over my body.

"Okay Bri it's almost over." I think it was Carlisle who said it. I screamed again. It then just stopped, the fire went away. I tried to open my eyes but they would not respond.

"Bri please wake up!" Someone pleaded into my ear. I listened even harder to the voice. I could not tell who it was. Then in front of my eyes my mom and dad appeared.

'Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?' I asked them. They just smiled.

'Honey, you have to wake up. You're brother and sister needs you.' My dad said.

'And wake up for that cute boy pleading for you to wake up.' My mom smirked. My dad just glared at her.

'Honey you better not is having sex with him!' My dad scolded me.

'Dad I'm not having sex with him! He is just a friend!' I said blushing.

'David! Don't embarrass our little girl!' My mom said smiling.

'I miss you guys.' I said crying.

'Honey you need to wake up!' They both said at the same time. Then they were gone. Just like that!

'No Mom, Dad doesn't go!' I screamed hoping they would come back. They didn't though. I then woke up, and I just started crying.

"Bri are you alright?" Someone asked me. I looked at them and I noticed it was Collin. I just cried even harder.

"Bri…?" I hugged him like he would disappear like my parents. My thought was stinging.

"I-I…ne-ne-need…water!" I said between cries. I smelt someone and they smelt delicious. I jumped up and jumped out the window! I ran into the woods and attacked a teenage boy. I pierced his skin with my teeth. Just then I realized that I was about to kill him. I dropped him and ran back to the house. I got there and the Cullen's were just standing there staring at me.

"What?" I asked hoping I had nothing on my face. Just then a little boy ran up to me. He jumped into my arms.

"Who is this?" I asked smiling at the little boy.

"This is your little boy." Someone said. I then remembered that I had a baby. I then attacked him with kisses and then got him stolen away from me. I looked at the person who took him from me and hissed at them. They smelt horrible. I heard a laugh and turned and glared at the one called Eddie or something like that. I ran after the person and realized it was one of Collins friends. I lunged at them and tackled them to the ground.

**Hope you liked it, plz review. thx girls and guys. **

**:) Alex**


	13. Baby imprinting

Omg I can't believe that I just attacked Leah! Well she did take my baby! And now that I think about it…why? Oh well.

"Leah I'm really sorry!" I said. I feel horrible.

"No problem. Just next time don't try and eat my leg." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I did not try to eat your leg!" I said. I knew she was joking because the friendly smirk on her face.

"I'm joking. Man you're really gullible." She said giving my shoulder a push. I and Leah were really clicking. I think we could be best friends.

"So…why are you so protective over my baby?" I asked. It was really starting to annoy me. She was rocking him to sleep and feeding him! That is my job!

"Well…I kinda…imprinted…on your…baby." She looked at me like I would hurt her. It's only imprinting…wait! WHAT! SHE WHAT ON MY BABY!

"You what!" I asked getting angry. She got up and started backing away.  
>"I imprinted on your baby." She got to the door and was now 2 steps away from falling.<p>

"Give me my baby!" I screeched. She handed me him and ran to Jake.

"Bri, you can't hurt Leah, She has no romantic feelings towards…um him, just as a big sister." He said. Well she better not tack my job away! I'm his mom!"

"Fine! But I'm his mom so I feed him and put him to sleep!" I said huffing my way back into the living room. We all sat down.

"Thank you Bri." Leah said sitting beside me. "What's his name?" She asked. I really did not think about names. I was too busy with trying to drink animal blood.

"Um…Noah, yeah Noah Jordan Levesque." I said more sure of myself at the end.

"That's a pretty name." Leah smiled at Noah; she had a smile that would make u think she was totally rapped around Noah's finger. I can't believe my baby boy is imprinted on! He is like 3 hours old! I looked at Edward and he just gave me an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Edward." He just gave me a smile. I heard someone come up beside me and I did not recognized them, so I held tighter on to Noah and spun around. It is only Collin and Paul.

"Hey," They both said

"Hi guys what's up?" I asked them.

"Good, can I hold Noah?" Paul asked. I shook my head yes and handed him over, he left to go sit down but Collin was still here.

"Yes Collin?" I asked confused why he was just standing there.

"Are we still a couple?" He asked, y would he ask that. Oh course we are still a couple!

"Yes, why do you not want to be?" He can't break up with me!

"What! No, I still want to be your boyfriend!"

"Okay, good. I thought you were breaking up with me." I said reified.

"Well we are going on a hunting date." Did he just ask me out?

"Did you just ask me out?" I asked surprised

"Yes…but if you don't want to…" He lost some of his confidence at the end.

"Of course I want to!" I said surprised he would judge that.

"Well before you go I have to dress you!" I knew who that was, Alice!

"Alice n-." I tried to complain but I was upstairs in seconds.

"Oh stop complaining! You can't stop me!" I flipped her so she was on the ground and I was sitting on her.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She just pouted.

"Please!"

"Fine! Nothing to fancy!" She pushed me in the chair and got to work. It felt like hours later she let me look at me. My hair was in a curled side pony tail, and I had some make up on but it looked natural. She through jeans and a shirt at me.

"Put these on!" She pushed me towards the dressing room. I pulled my shirt off and put the green shirt on, and pulled the pants on, they were skinny jeans. I walked out and she smiled.

"You look hot! You're ready for your date." I can't wait to see Collin.

**Hey guys the date will be the next chapter, what do you think should happen? Review and tell me. Thx girlies and guys.**

**Luv Alex **


	14. the break up!

**Hey guys, I know 2 updates in one day, but I'm going to Toronto and I want to update for the week I'm going to be gone, On with the story.**

I walked down stairs and the whole pack was there. Great now they will all see me dressed up. I walked in to the living room and they all stopped and stared at me. Paul came up to me and glared at me.

"What the hell are u doing going on a date with Collin!" He yelled in my face. I did not know that he could get so mad.

"Well…you're not the boss of me, so I can do what I want!" I said pushing past him. He followed me yelling at me, but I just tuned him out.

"Bri are you listening to me?" He yelled. I spun around so fast I thought I would leave skid marks.

"You have no right to be screaming at me!" I screeched at him. He looked shocked that I would blow up on him like that. Well he needs to get to know me more than!

"Now I am leaving with Collin! Good bye!" I Screeched at him and ran out to Collin. He looked at me like he was hiding something.

"You ready to go?" I asked him, he looked at me like I was the only one in the world.

"Yeah, let's go." We ran into the woods and it felt like we were running for 30 seconds when I smelt a mountain lion, I ran faster than I ever did before and found the lion eating a deer. He hissed at me so I hissed back. He got up and ran when I came closer, but I chased after him, and to my luck I got him. He hissed when I pinned him to the ground, I ignored him and tried to bight him but he pushed me off of himself and jumped on me. We rolled on the ground hissing at each other. When I pushed him off of me I smelt Collin come behind me. I just ignored him and bit the lion. I could feel his blood going down my thought. It felt awesome. I could do this forever. After I was done I pushed the body off of me and stood up, I saw Collin sitting on his hind legs staring at me. I looked down and realized Alice would kill me, I had blood and dirt all over the cloths, well what was left of the cloths. I pulled the pony tail out of my hair and fixed my hair.

"Hey." I said sitting beside Collin. He said nothing.

"Do you want to eat?" I asked standing up, he got up with me.

"Bri I don't think our relationship will work out." Was he breaking up with me? No he can't we just got together.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, if I could have cried I would of.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said. I punched him in the nose and ran away from him. I did not want to be around him right now! He can't break up with me, I'm his imprint! I got to the Cullen's house and ran right through the door and up the stairs. I heard someone down stairs ask if I was okay. The nosy bitchs! I was now in Alice's room; I just dropped to the floor and sobbed. Someone came in and I screamed at them.

"Go away!" No one answered. I looked up and saw Alice she looked like she would cry.

'Bri…" I sobbed even louder. She came up and picked me up and held me while I sobbed. We stayed like that for hours, every time she would say something that would remind me of him I would start to sob again.

"Alice he broke up with me!" I said in between sobs.

"I know, I'm really sorry." She said hugging me tighter. I heard someone come up to the door and walk in I looked up and saw it was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose." Alice said. Rosalie sat down beside me and patted me on the back.

"You okay girlie?" She asked me. I just shook my head no, and started to sob again.

"Hey listen you don't need him, you are mine and Alice's sister now so he can go fuck himself!" She said. I smiled, she considers me her sister.

"You consider me you're sister?" I asked. She just smiled.

"Oh course Bri!" She said. I gave her a hug and by my surprised she hugged me back. We stayed like that I think all night. But really it did not madder we did not sleep.

"Come on I want to go down stairs." I said getting up. All three of us walked down stairs and sat down on the coach. I did not see Collin there. Oh well I don't need him I have two new sisters. But with my luck he just walked in.

"Let's go upstairs." I said walking towards the stairs and Rosalie walked in front of me and opened a door I have not been in yet.

"This is my room." She said opening the door. We walked in and sat on the coach in there.

"Thanks for everything Alice and Rosalie." I said. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Call me Rose." She said, we all laughed at her expression.

"Tell us what happened." Rose said. I started from the beginning and we talked all night.

**Hey guys just wanted to say thx for all the lovely reviews I am getting from u guys, and plz don't forget to review **

**Luv alex 3**


	15. The fight!

**Rose pov**

"So he came up to me and said 'I don't think our relationship is going to work out', so that's when I came to see you guys!" Bri cried. I really wish I could do something! I hate that mutt!

"It's okay Bri you don't need that ass hole!" I said picking her up and putting her in my lap. She has been sobbing for the last 2 days. We need to do something! Maybe….no, what about…..no that would hurt Bri! This is harder than I thought!

"But he is supposed to love me! I'm his imprint!" She sobbed. I put her in Alice's lap and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to teach someone a lesson!" I said while jumping down the stairs. I got in the living room and Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Jake, Embry, Leah, Quil, Noah, Seth and Collin. I walked right up to Collin and pushed him off his chair. Edward ran right up to me.

"Rosalie, don't." He warned me. Oh he can warn me all he wants I'm still gonna kick his ass!

"You are a self centred basted!" I screeched. I pushed him again and he started shaking. That's right get mad mutt! I thought

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"I can't believe you broke up with Bri because she's a vamp!" I screeched. He looked down ashamed. Good! I thought. I jumped on him and pulled him to the ground.

"Rose!" I heard Emmet scream. I was about to punch him but someone picked me up. I looked over my shoulder and Emmet was holding me. I started kicking him trying to get free, but he was strong!

"LET…ME…GO!" I screeched. I kicked him in the groin and he dropped me. I ran at Collin, and Edward, Carlisle and Jasper tried to stop me. I ran right through them. I was just about to grab him when Edward grabbed me, and Alice ran right by him trying to attack Collin too, but Japer got to her first.

"I kicked Emmet, I'm not afraid to kick you!" I warned, but he just stood there. I kicked him in the groin too and ran at Collin. This time I got too him and jumped on his back while he was running out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I said while we fell to the ground. Alice ran up to us and flipped him over and held him down. I kicked him and so did Alice. We were on our second kick when Jasper and Emmet grabbed us.

"We are not finished!" We screeched at the same time. They pulled us into the kitchen, where we found Bri sitting at the island.

"What the hell was that about?" Jasper and Emmet screamed at us.

"Well Collin broke up with Bri and she is his imprint because she is a vampire!" Alice screeched. They both looked at Bri like they wanted to kill him. Emmet ran over to her and picked her up.

"Hey lil sis I will kill that jerk!" He said, me and Alice walked over to him.

"Oh no that's our job!" I said.

"We will do it together." He said and Jasper nodded. Me, Bri and Alice walked up stairs to my bedroom.

**Emmet`s pov**

I rolled on the ground in pain. I can`t believe Rose kicked me. I got up and was stunned when I seen Alice and Rose kicking Collin. Me and Japer ran up to them and pulled them into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?" I and Jasper screamed at them. Rose, Rose, Rose now they are going to start a war! Great!

"Well Collin broke up with Bri because she`s a vamp!" Alice screeched. I and Jasper looked at Bri with sadness in our eyes. No one treats my lil sis like that! I ran up to her and picked her up.

"Hey lil sis I will kill that jerk!" I said, Alice and Rose walked up to us.

"No that's our job!" Rose said. Oh no I will get my share!

"We will do it together!" I said and Jasper nodded. The girls walked up stairs and left me and Jasper alone in the kitchen. I walked into the living room and walked up to Collin.

"You do not treat my lil sis like that got it!" I said and pushed him down. I sat down on the coach and turned the ps3 on and put in modern war far, Jasper sat beside me and grabbed a controller.

**Hey guys sorry I did not update last week I was in Toronto! Had a blast but I felt horrible that I did not update :( Anyways I hope u like it :) Plz review :) **

**Luv alex 3**


	16. the new talent!

**Hey guys please read and review**

Me, Rose, Leah, Bella and Alice were sitting in Rose's BMW convertible, i was in the back seat with Alice and Leah and Rose was driving and Bella was in the passenger seat. We were going to the mall then a bar. Bella kept complaining she hated going shopping with Alice, i mean she can't be that bad! Just then the music hit me like a rock! Rose turned it up so loud that i fell into Alice!

"You know you're supposed to stay in your seat!" She laughed.

"it's not my fault! Rose turned the radio up to loud!" I glared a Rose. She just laughed and started dancing in her seat.

"What song is this?" i asked. They all looked at me like i was crazy for not knowing this song.

"How do you NOT know this song!" Leah said looking at me.

"Well i don't really listen to the radio." They all laughed at me.

"Stop laughing at me!" They all tried to stop but let out little giggles!

"I will jump out of this car!" I screeched. They thought that was hilarious! So i stood up and jumped out. The car skidded to a stop. The next thing i know the car is going in revers right at me! I jumped out of the way and glared at them.

"Are you trying to kill me Rose!" I screeched, she just laughed.

"You can't die, unless we set you on fire." I did not know that, i thought...i thought...oh i don't know!

"Come on Bri, just get in the car." I glared at her.

"Please?" Well, I don't want to be a party pooper! I jumped over the door and sat back down.

"Fine! But don't laugh at me anymore, okay?" They all nodded. We put the radio back on and blasted it again. This time the song that was playing was super bass by Nicki Minaj! I love that song. I started screaming the lyrics.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin system, Top down, AC with the coolin system, When he come up in the club, he be blazin up, got stacks on deck like he saving up." They all looked at me like 'WTF'.

"You know this song but you don't know look at me now by Chris Brown!" Bella said amazed.

"Well yeah, every one knows the song Super bass!"Bella and Alice nodded.

"I don't know how you can know the song Super bass and not Look at me now! They are my fave songs!" Rose and Leah nodded.

"Oh who cares!" I said before a fight came of this. I can't believe i have 3 new sisters! Man i love them, they are the best! Just then something ran right in front of the car.

"What the hell was that?" Leah asked a little fear in her voice.

"All i know is that it was white, so i think it was a vampire." I said, Alice nodded. We drove forward till where the vampire crossed the road. We all smelt and Alice, Rose, Bella and Leah all got mad in one second. What is up with them.

"Edward!" Rose screeched. Edward? He wouldn't be spying on us would he? Rose drove the car to the side of the road and jumped out and ran into the woods, we all jumped out and ran after her. I stopped and next thing i new i was 10 feet in front of me.

**Hey guys what do u think happened? Well i got a laptop today so now i will be able to write when I'm away! And I'm so sorry i did not write sooner but I'm visiting my aunt. Well hope u like this chapter. And plz review**

**Luv Alex 3**


	17. Arm wrestling!

**Hey guys hope u like this chapter:)**

"Well first i was running after Rose and then i stopped and then i was ten feet in front of me" I don't know why they were all looking at me like i was some super hero!

"Bri, I think you have a power." Carlisle said. What the hell am i some freak?"

"So this 'power' makes me move ten feet?"

"Your not a freak Bri!" Edward said looking at me with a sly smirk on his face. How did he do that? I bet he has a 'power' too.

"Yeah i do, your right Bri." He said. What? How did he know that?

"I can read minds." What the hell? Read minds! Holly shit! I live with a bunch of freaks!

"Bri I'm touched that you think I'm freak." He said smiling.'Get out of my head!' I screeched at him through my thoughts. He just laughed.

"Rose! Get Edward out of my head!" She ran at him and tackled him to the ground,his attention was now on Rose. They were now wrestling on the floor. I sat down on the coach and picked up a controller and started shooting Emmett, he looked at me surprised that i was beating him.

"Were did you learn to play modern war fare?" did he really think i was a girlie girl? Wait I am a girlie girl!

"What?"

"Your a girl!"

"Really dip shit?"

"You can't play video games!" oh no he did not! I love my video games!

"You sexist bitch!" I slapped him and his face cracked. He paused the game, and jumped up and whined to his Rosie!

"Rosie! Rosie! She slapped me!"

"Oh go cry to your pillow!" She walked over to me.

"What was that all about?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well he was being a sexist jerk!" She laughed.

"Bri, he loves you. And why was he being a jerk?" I gave her my famous duh look.

"He said i can't play video games!" She laughed.

"Yeah we have all been down that train! He never met a girl who can beat him at his own game!" Wow, wait I'm the same way! Aw we are like brother and sister!

"EMMETT!" I screamed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" I asked.

"Well...you have to be my slave for a week!" He said with a smirk!

"NO WAY! I am not being your slave!" I screeched.

"Arm wrestle!Now!" He said smirking.

"Okay." Emmett ran outside.

"Whats that about?" I asked confused.

"Well ever since Bella became a vampire, well even before, he said that he would beat her in an arm wrestling match. And obviously Bella won! When your a new born, you are much stronger then normal vampires. So now he is ashamed that a girl beat him. So now that your a vampire, he wants to TRY and beat you!" She said. Wow Emmett is really wired!

"BRI! GET OUT HERE!" Emmett screamed from outside.

"I'm coming!" I screamed. I walked outside and found everyone in the garage. When i got to were all the car were cleared there was this giant bolder.

"Hey. You ready to lose Emmett?" I smirked and Emmett glared at me and Rose.

"I'm not gonna lose!"

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Rose said with a smirk. We all stood around the bolder and Emmett stood on one side and i stood on the other. We put our arms on the bolder and got ready.

"3...2...1...GO!" Carlisle said. Emmett look like he would sweat if he could!

"Are you ready to lose?" I smirked.

"No!" He just glared at me. Okay lets beat this conceded jerk! Next thing i knew Emmett was on the ground with a dent in the pavement!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I beat you! I beat you!" I did my winning dance around the garage while humming.

"Great! Now 2 girls beat me!" Emmett stormed off into the house.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned that he would hate me!

"Oh no, he fine he is just a sore loser!" Rose said.

**Hey guys this is chapter 17! I can't believe that we've come this far! Well anyways if u guys have any ideas i could really use them i have writers block! Plz review and give me ur ideas.**

**Luv alex 3**


	18. Hanging with thw babys!

**Hey i don't know who it was but i got my first anonymous** **review and i would just like to say to who ever that was thx so much and ur the best! And to all those readers who r not reviewing plz do. Because if u have a story and its twilight i will read it and review for u. So plz return the favour 2 me. And i have a question for ****EVERY**** reviewer! What story do u think i should do next? Quil&Claire or Embry&Kaitlyn(And i am already writing it and Quil and Embry there stories r combined) or Leah&Jacob(already started writing it) or Embry&Leah(did not start writing that one;p) plz put that in ur review. And plz this is for EVERYONE so plz review it will make my day! ****Any ways o with the story...**

**Leah pov**

I was sitting on the ground with Noah playing dinkies. He had the red one and i had the blue one.

"vrooooooooom." I said moving the dinky around. Noah was laughing and moving his around. Man i love making him laugh!

"vrooooooooom" He said trying to say . He is so cute. Bri came over and sat beside me and picked up the purple dinky. She started chasing Noah's and i started chasing Bri's. We were going in a train motion. Noah was just loving it!

"Momma!" He squealed. Me and Bri stopped and looked at him. He just said his first word! My imprint just said his first word! Bri looked at me and if she could cry i think she would of! Nessie came running in the living room with her blue and white polka dot dinky. She sat next to Noah and Kissed his cheek! They are best friends, and they are adorable!

"Hey Nessie." Bri said. She smiled at her ad said.

"Hi Bri." She then looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Leah." I just smiled at her. I know that i imprinted on Noah and he is a half breed too, but i am still not wrapped around her little finger. I turned to Noah and started playing with him again.

". I'm gonna get you." I said laughing at his little high pitched squeal. Nessie started playing with us and was actually having a little fun playing with them. We sat there and played dinky's for hours! Finally Esme interrupted us telling us lunch was ready. Noah and Nessie ran into the kitchen and me and Bri just sat there for a minute.

"I can't believe he said his first word!" She said smiling like an idiot! But i bet so was i.

"Lets go get our lunch before the boys eat it all!" She laughed. I know she does not eat human food but it just sounded right.

I sat on one of those high chairs. And not the chairs that little kid's sit in! The one's that you put at your island.

"Hey Esme." I said she smiled and said.

"Hey Leah. Hi Bri." She put a plate of macaroni in front of me. And did i mention it was full. Nessie just stared at me.

"How do you eat all that food? Were does it all go! Momma says that if i eat that much that it will all go to my arms!" Esme glared at her.

"Nessie what did i tell you about saying stuff like that?" Nessie quivered under her gaze.

"Sorry Leah."

"No its okay, and don't you mean thighs?" I asked.

"No, arms." Nessie said. Okay wiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrred. After we were done we went back to the living room and we got out the mat that has the race track on it and played with the dinkies again. We played till 7, but that was Noah's and Nessie's bed time. Bella and Edward were not here they were having 'alone time'. Which every one but Noah and Nessie knows that that means they are having sex. So Me and Bri are babysitting Noah and Nessie, well Nessie. I put Noah to bed and Bri put Nessie to bed.

"Good night Noah." I kissed his forehead and he laughed. Man i love him, he is so cute. He is the cutest little bro. I walked out of my room and found Bri on the coach.

"Hey Bri, you put Nessie to bed?" I asked, she nodded. We sat there for...well i don't know but a long time. I looked at my cell phone and saw the time.

"Shit! Look at the time! It's 12." i said Bri eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked amazed. I nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." She nodded. I walked

into my room and got in bed and fell asleep right away.

**(Dream) **

"_Leah, I love you." Sam said. What he loves Emily._

"_What? No you love Emily You left me for her." I said starting to cry remembering the day he left!_

"_Your right! What am i talking about!" He said. Emily appeared and he started kissing. They then took there cloths off and were having sex right in front of me._

"_Please stop...Sam...Emily...stop please." I begged them in between sobs._

"_I never liked you! I always hated you! You are a self centred bitch!" She said._

"_Emily, no you and me are like sisters." I said crying. _

"_No were not! I love Sam. And we have a baby." She said holding a little boy in her arms. _

"_And I'm pregnant." She said rubbing her tummy._

I woke up covered in sweat, and i was crying. I sat up and realized someone was beside me. I jumped up and looked over and it was Collin.

"What the hell are you doing laying on MY bed?" I asked a little annoyed. He jumped up and put on a masc and grabbed a chain saw. He cut my arm off!

I woke up and jumped off my bed, but no one was there! Thank god!


	19. Leaving home!

**Hey guys, this chapter is really really long! enjoy.**

**Bri's pov**

Leah was telling me, Rose, Alice and Bella about her dream. I can't believe Collin, Sam or Emily ever doing that. But it was only a dream.

"Wow! I would probably shit my pants!" Rose said. We all nodded. They started talking about how they don't think Collin would cut Leah's arm off if he had the chance. I started crying, and Leah came over and gave me a big hug.

"Its okay Bri." She said patting my back. We all ended up in a group hug. Emmett walked in and just gave us his 'Okay. What ya doing?' smile.

"Group hug." Bella stated. He nodded and joined our group hug.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked me.

"Collin." I sobbed.

"Okay what did he do now!

"Nothing! She just miss's him." Alice said hugging me tighter. Emmett stomped out and slammed the door.

"There he goes." Rose sighed. Leah ran after him.

**Emmett pov**

"You! Come here now!" I said pointing at Collin. He walked towards me ans asked.

"Yeah?"

"You imprinted on Bri, right?" He nodded.

"Then WHY are you not with her right now!" He looked over my shoulder and i could see he wanted to run to her.

"Because we are not friends." He said and walked back to the woods.

"hey Emmett if they ask were i am tell them i went home." I nodded. She ran into the woods and was gone.

**Bri's pov**

"I have to leave." I said to them. They just looked at me not saying anything. Rose nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Rose said.

"I can't ask you to leave your husbands." I said. Alice said.

"I will help you leave but i can't leave Jasper."

"Yeah i will distract the boys, but I'm not coming." Bella said.

"I am coming!" Rose said giving me her 'Don't even try you know i will win!' look.

"Okay." Alice jumped up and ran to the closet.

"I'm packing your bags." She said. She grabbed my suitcase and Rose's suitcase, she pulled out blue jeans and a nice tee-shirt and then ran out the door. She came back with black flats. She kept doing that then finally turned to Bella and said.

"Go distract the rest of the family." Bella ran down stairs. Alice grabbed the bags and jumped out the window, me and Rose jumped out after her. We looked around the corner and no one was there. We ran to the next corner, we looked around that corner, but Edward and Jasper were standing there talking. W ran back tot he room and called Bella.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Edward and Jasper are in front of the garage." She frowned.

"Okay Ill get them." She ran out and down the stairs. We jumped back out the window and looked around the corner. Nothing. We ran to the next corner and Bella was there talking to Edward and Jasper.

"Hey guys, can i show you something?" She asked. They both nodded and walked into the house. We waited a couple seconds and ran to the garage. Alice dropped the bags in the trunk and me and Rose jumped in the front seats.

"Thanks Alice. And we need Noah." I said.

"No problem." I jumped out and hugged her. She ran into the house and came back out with Noah and a bag. She handed me Noah and the bag. I got back in and Rose started the car and zoomed out of the garage and down the drive way. I called Alice and on the 1st ring she answered.

"Your clear." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again, Alice. And don't tell them we left."

"Okay. Ill miss you guys."

"Me too. Got to go, bye Alice."

"Bye." I hung up and i felt like I could cry.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to bye a house in Florida. In the woods." She said.

"Florida? Its sunny there." I said. She laughed.

"That's what the woods is for." I nodded. We drove to Seattle and got on a plane to Florida. We got on the plane and were quiet for a while. Rose finally looked at me.

"Do you think they will notice?" She asked.

"Of course they will notice." She just nodded. We were quiet the rest of the way to Florida. When we landed it wasn't sunny! Thank god! We got a ford focus from Budget car rental. We drove to Ford and bought a yellow camaro. I got in the camaro and we both drove back to budget and returned the focus and Rose got in the drivers seat and we drove to a street that i could not pronounce the name. We drove down the street and it was like an hour drive back and the went on a highway for about 10 minutes then another road, and we were on the road for about 10 minutes and the finally stopped at the road that was covered by trees. We drove down the road, we got to the end of the road and the house looked huge! We got out of the car and walked in the front door and there was a vampire, but she had red eyes.

"We are here to buy this house, right now." Rose nodded.

"Okay that will be 1 million dollars." The girl said. Rose nodded and pulled her wallet out of her purse, and the amount of money she had in her wallet was crazy. She handed it to her and the girl gave her the keys and left.

"Well...lets get our stuff and put it in our rooms, and then go scope the area." Rose said, I nodded. We walked outside and grabbed our suitcase's and walked back inside. We walked up stairs and there was 4 different rooms.

"Okay, what room is mine? And what room is your?" I asked, she just shrugged.

"Uh...lets look at all the rooms and decide." She said putting her suitcase on the ground, I did the same. We walked into the first room and it was huge, there was three doors so we walked through that one. It was a bathroom. The shower was all marble the colour is beige with white and black pecks. The floor is black title. The sink was the same marble as the shower, the taps are silver. And there was a huge mirror. We walked back into the bedroom and through the other door. Its a HUGE closet! It was the same size as the bathroom, but without the sink, shower and toilet. We walked through the other door and it led to a empty room and there was another door and it led to another bed room. We walked back into the other room and noticed the there was a big window at the back of the room. We walked out and went into the next room. We walked into he next room and there were three doors it was the other bedroom that was connected to the other room. The room was huge! And it had two huge windows. We walked into the first door and it was a bathroom. It was the same as the other bathroom. We walked back into the bedroom and into the other door. It was a HUGE closet! And it was the same as the other closet. We walked into the hallway and into the last room. It was just a HUGE room. "Okay they are the same. So You take that one, and i will take that one." Rose said I nodded. I picked my suitcase up and walked into my room and dropped my suitcase and walked into the hallway and found Rose.

"Okay Lets go and get some furniture." Rose said. We walked down the stairs and into the car. We drove out of the drive way and to World Wide Furniture. We got out of the car and went into the store. We walked around for hours. But we finally bought our stuff. We got 2 king size beds, 2 king sized mattress's. 4 flat screen TV's. 4 leather lazy boys, 4 leather coach's. 20 lamps. 2 chandeliers. 10 glass side tables. 2 desks. It price ended up being something like 50 thousand dollars. We then drove to Sears. We looked around for hours. We finally bought are stuff. We bought a stove, a fridge, a washer and drier. A Wii, xbox 360, PS3. That ended up being something like 7000 dollars. We the drove to best buy and looked at the laptops. We bought 2 apple laptops, one of them is teal, the other lime green. We then looked at the case's, we looked around for about 10 minutes. We then bought 4 laptop case's, 2 just for protection and 2 with a strap for if we bring it any were. We went over to the games and looked around for a while. We finally bought Ratchet and clank, modern war far, Super Mario galaxy 1 and 2, Mario cart, Just dance, New Super Mario Bros, Call of duty. We went to home outfitters and bought a lime green comforter set it is revisable one side lime green the other teal it comes with sheets, mattress cover, pillow case's, pillow sham, bed skirt. We got to of those. We then went to Atlas moving van liens, and rented the biggest truck that was there. We drove back to all the places and put all the stuff in the truck. When we were at World Wide Furniture we managed to pretend that we could not lift anything but the lamps. After that we then went to Walmart, we bought paint for the rooms. We got Lime green, Teal, red, bright orange, darker orange, chocolate brown, bubble gum pink, beige, bright yellow, baby blue. We also bought paint brush's and the rollers for the walls and paint trays. We also bought a teal , lime green and pink rug. And we bought chocolate brown, teal, lime green, blue pillows. We also got a crib and dippers for Noah. We went home and grabbed all the paint and brought it inside.

"Okay what room first?" I asked.

"Well i think we should do downstairs first. Because that's where everyone will see first." Rose said.

"What colours?" I looked down at the paint.

"Well i thought we could do the living room the darker orange." She said.

"Yeah that would look pretty. Because the darker orange makes the room look comfy." She nodded. I picked up the darker orange and went into the living room. I poured the paint into the tray and grabbed a roller and started painting. We did the 1st coat.

"Now what room?" I asked.

"Well we let this dry and do the kitchen." She said i nodded.

"I think we do one wall red and then the rest we leave beige." I said. She nodded. We put the red paint in a tray and grabbed the rollers. We then painted the rest of the kitchen beige. We did the living room again, then the kitchen. We ended up doing 2 coats for the living room and 2 coats for the red. We painted the hallway beige. We walked up stairs and painted my room teal and the bathroom we did grass colour green. My closet we did teal like my bedroom. We then did Rose's room we painted her bedroom lime green and her bathroom teal and her closet lime green. We did 4 coats for the teal and 2 coats for the lime green. We then did the room in between. We painted it Chocolate brown, it took 3 coats. Then we took a sponge and cut it in a circle an did bubble gum pink polka dots. We were finished, so we went down stairs and grabbed the beds and brought them up to our rooms. I put my bed on the wall beside the window and it stuck out into the middle of the room. I put the glass table beside my bed and put the little lamp on it and the bid lamp by my desk. I put the teal rug on the side of my bed. I put the pillow skirt on and then the mattress cover, then the sheets, the pillow case's, pillow shams, comforter. When my bed was done i put the pillows on top. I then ran down stairs and got my laptop and grabbed 100 hangers. I ran back upstairs and put my laptop on my desk and put the hangers in my closet. I grabbed the clothes Alice packed me and hung them up. She packed every thing! I grabbed my underwear and bras and put them on the shelf in my closet. I just came back out to grabbed the rest when I saw Rose holding a thong, and was smirking at me.

"Hey! I don't go through your underwear!" I said grabbing them. She kept smiling.

"Oh like you don't have one!" She stopped smiling then, i just nodded with a smirk on my face. I grabbed the rest and put it on the same shelf. I looked over and Noah was on the ground sleeping. I ran downstairs and brought the crib and dippers up stairs. I tore the packaging open and set up the crib there was a small blue and pink blanket included. I set them down and used the pink one has a pillow. I had to get him a pillow. I picked him up and set him in the crib. He was adorable.

"Are you done your room?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well what about the other room?" She asked.

"Well i was thinking it could be a TV room with the games consoles." She smiled so big.

"Yeah! That means we can tend to Noah when he is sleeping!" She said.

"Oh and I'm hanging out with you all night and every night!" She smiled and nodded. We ran downstairs and grabbed one of the leather coaches and bring it up and put it in the TV room. We put it at the back. We ran down again and grabbed all the game consoles and the flat screen TV. We put them in the front. We hooked the TV up and made sure it worked and then we hooked up all the game consoles and made sure they worked. We sat down and just sat there but then Noah started crying. I jumped up and ran in the room and he was reaching up to me. I picked him up and walked back into the TV room.

"Lets play Mario cart." I said, Rose nodded and we played for hours.

**Hey like i said before this chapter is really long! So plz review. And I'm not updating till i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, sorry guys. So if u want anothre chapter review.**

**luv alex 3**


	20. Running away again!

**Hey guys I know some of you have questions about stuff like why Rose left Emmett and like what happened to Bri's sister and brother. Well Rose was not gonna let her sister(Bri) live by her self. But she still loves Emmett with all her heart. But she loves Bri too, as a sister. Zack and Lizzie are living with Bri's best friend Kristol. But I will try to put them back in the story. And also people are upset that Bri and Collin are not together, but it is all part of the plan. And i promise that they WILL get back together. So no need to worry. And I have 25 reviews! I know most story's have like 50 review or so, but I'm new on fanfic so its a big deal for me. But I would like to get more so please review. Also I would like to thank jerseychikkx3, anonymous reviewer(you know who you are), Book-Nerd 4 lyfe for reviewing chapter 19. You guys Rock! And for this chapter I'm doing Emmett's pov because Rose and Bri ran away. And Emmett is really protective of them. And fare warning this chapter has lemons, and I hope I did good. I think it was my first one. So on with the story...**

**Emmett's pov **

**Every one but Rose and Bri were sitting in the living room. We all heard tiers leave the drive way. Me, Jasper and Edward jumped up from the coach and ran to the window. Nothing, no one was there. We all turned to Bella and Alice. They were looking at anything but us. I marched over to them and looked them right in the face.**

"**Who was that?" They just shrugged. They know something! And i was going to be the one to get it out of them. Alice's cell rang and she ran upstairs. I heard her lock the bed room door. She blasted her music and we couldn't here anything. I ran up stairs and put my ear to the door. I heard her say 'Your clear.' Who was she talking? I heard her coming to the door and ran downstairs. Edward looked at me for an explanation. She was telling someone 'there clear' I thought. He nodded. She came into the living room and stood by Bella. I stood in front of them and glared at them. They just stood there not flinching. I turned to Edward and thought 'Can you read there thoughts?'. He shook his head no. Okay they know something and don't want us to know! Well they can cry to there lipsticks! **

"**Tell us what you know!" I demanded. Bella flinched but Alice glared back at me.**

"**No." Alice said. Okay they are playing hard. I sat down on the coach and watched there every move. They finally disappeared to there rooms. I walked up stairs and walked into mine and Rose's room. I was expecting to find Rose and Bri in here but they were no were to be found. I walked into the closet and all of Rose's cloths were gone.**

"**What the hell!" I said to my self. I ran into Bri's room and they weren't there. I walked into her closet, and all of her cloths were gone too. So was there suitcase's. They wouldn't! I ran downstairs and into the garage. Rose's BMW convertible was gone. I can't believe they are gone! I ran inside and went strait to Edward! **

"**Bri and Rose are gone!" I screamed. His eyes got huge.**

"**What?" He asked in shock. Alice and Bella came downstairs with gilt on there face's.**

"**How could you let them go! I can't believe you let them run away!" I screamed at them. I fell to the ground, and if i could of cried I would of. I ran outside and ran around the house looking for the pack. I ran around 4 times, but nothing! I ran father into the woods and all the way to La Push. I ran into some wolf but kept running. I looked behind me and saw 5 wolves chasing me. I followed Sam's scent and ran right into his house. He did a double take. **

"**What the fuck are you doing on our land!" Sam yelled. He looked like he would phase. He was also wearing a tux. **

"**I NEED to talk to Collin!" The girl that was now behind him looked terrified2 , and she was wearing a floor length dark blue dress. She asked Sam quietly.**

"**Who's that?" **

"**Emmett Cullen!" He said trying to control his anger. **

"**Sam, can I please talk to Collin?" I asked hiding my anger for Collin. He nodded slightly. **

"**Yeah. You stay here! Got it!" I nodded, as he ran out the back door.**

"**Um Emmett you can sit down if you want." The girl said.**

"**Not to be mean, but whats your name?" She came and sat on the love seat. **

"**Emily, but you can call me Em." She said. I nodded. We sat there in a awkward silence. Sam finally came back a couple minutes later with Collin behind him, and Collin was wearing a tux too. Why are they all dressed up?**

"**Collin can I talk to you." I said more of a demand then a question. He nodded and sat down next to Emily. **

"**Do you know were Rose and Bri are?" He shook his head no. **

"**Well NIETHER do we! And its all your fault!" I screamed at him. **

"**Wow wow wow, what does have to do with Collin?" Sam asked.**

"**Well Collin broke up with Bri because shes a vampire and Rose and Bri ran away because Bri couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't stand being near Collin! So they ran!" I screamed glaring at him. Collin got really pale all of a sudden.**

"**Sh-she-she-sh-she...left?" He said more to himself then to me. I can't believe he acts like this but he doesn't love her!**

"**Yeah and its all because of you!" I yelled. I was furious now.**

"**Well do you know were she is?" Collin asked. Wow does he really think I would be screaming at him if we did!**

"**No, that's another thing do you have an idea were she might have gone?" He shook his head no. Obviously!**

"**Well I'm leaving then, oh wait why are you all dressed up?" They all looked at each other. Oh great they can't tell me.**

"**Jared and Kim are getting married." Sam said seeing if I was angry.**

"**Tell them congrats for me." I ran outside and ran back to Forks. When I got back to the house Edward was waiting for me on the deck.**

"**I can't believe they did not kill you!" I shrugged. I walked right up to Carlisle.**

"**We should follow there sent and see were it goes." He nodded. **

"**Bella, Alice get down here now!" They were downstairs within seconds. **

"**We are going to follow there scents." Alice shook her head no.**

"**I'm not helping you bring them back." Bella nodded. **

"**I understand, you helped them get away." They both ran back upstairs. Me, Edward, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle all followed there scent all the way to the airport.**

"**Shit they took a plane!" Edward walked out and into the airport. Lucky for us it was a rainy day. We walked up to the desk and waited in line. When we finally got to the front desk Edward asked.**

"**Hi, Did a Rosalie and Bri Cullen buy 2 plane tickets?" The girl did something on her computer and nodded.**

"**Yes they bought 2 plane tickets to Florida." Edward nodded. **

"**Thank you." We walked back into the woods. **

"**They bought 2 tickets to Florida." Carlisle nodded.**

"**Rose is smart, she knew we wouldn't look some were like Florida." We ran back to the house and I ran to La push. **

"**They went to Florida." Collin nodded. We both ran back to Forks. We gave Collin a bed and we all went hunting. **

**Collin's pov**

**I waited in the bed that they gave me till they were all gone. Once i knew they were far enough away I ran into the woods and phased. I ran all the way to Canada that night and decided to go to sleep. I slept in my wolf form. I woke up the next morning starving. I sniffed around and found a herd of deer. I tackled the biggest and ate. I then ran to the Florida air port. I caught there scent and followed it to this house far in the woods. I sniffed around and saw Rose in the front window. Jackpot! I phased and knocked on the door. Rose answered and gasped. She tried to shut the door but my foot was in the way. **

"**I'm not here to take you back." I said holding the door open with my foot.**

"**Then why are you here?" She asked with disgust in her voice. Great the blond vamp is mad at me.**

"**I need to talk to you guys." She thought about it for a moment and nodded. She opened the door and I walked in and found Bri on the coach. She looked up at me and then right down. I could see she wanted to cry. Man i really hurt her feelings.**

"**Hi Bri." She ignored me.**

"**I ran all the way from Forks so I could talk to you." I said hoping that it would soften her up. But I was wrong.**

"**Well it was a waste!" She said with venom in her voice.**

"**I'm really sorry i broke up with you because you were turned into a vampire. I regret it every day." I felt tears run down my cheek. She scoffed. **

"**Really? Well if you regretted it so much, why didn't you tell me before? Hun?" She said glaring at me.**

"**Well when you left, I really and I mean I really realized I can't live with out you." I had tears running freely down my cheeks. Bri got up and walked over to me. She wiped the tears away.**

"**I'm a loser." I said blushing that I was crying in front of her.**

"**No your not. It just shows that you have a heart and that you do really care about me." She said with a small smile on her lips. She leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked at first that she forgave me so quickly. I kissed her back just as she was about to pull back. We stood there for I don't know how long kissing. She pulled back and hugged me. She pulled me upstairs and into her room. She then called out.**

"**Rose we are in my room don't bug us k."**

"**Okay." Rose answered back. She pulled me to her bed and sat down. I sat next to her. We sat there for a little while then I kissed her And she climbed on top of me. Mini me was getting excited. He was leaning against her thigh. She pulled my shirt off and kissed her way down my chest. I pulled her shirt off and saw her red lacy bra. I smiled and kissed her again. She pulled back.**

"**You like that Hun?" I nodded. I moved my hand onto the hem of her jeans. I left them there seeing if it was okay. She nodded and i pulled them off. She was wearing a matching red lacy thong. I kissed her collar bone and all the way down to her thighs. She moaned. I pulled her bra off and sucked on her breast. She moaned again. I went back in forth between each breast. I then pulled her panties off and kissed her thighs again. She moaned really loud this time. **

"**I gonna please you okay." She nodded. I stuck one finger in her core. She moaned and her hips moved closer to little me. I pushed her back and put two fingers in. **

"**Collin." She moaned. I smiled so big. She's never moaned my name before! I put three fingers in and my thumb rubbed her clit. She moaned and kissed my neck. **

"**Collin I'm gonna-." She was cut off by her orgasms. I took my fingers out and licked all of her juices of my fingers. She grabbed my jean cut offs and pulled them down. She looked down and smirked at little me. He was standing at full attention now. She pulled my boxers off and grabbed mini me. I groaned, she moved her hands up and down him. She did that for a while with me moaning and groaning the whole time. She let go and i bent down and put my head between her legs. I could smell every part of her now.**

"**Collin...you don't have too." She said in between a groan.**

"**I want to." My tong flicked her clit. And she moaned. I stuck my tong inside her core and moved it around. She groaned so loud Rose yelled at us.**

"**Bri shut up!" I laughed. She moaned.**

"**Collin...its my...turn." I nodded. I moved up and she moved down. She wrapped her hands around mini me. She took me in her mouth and her tong swirled around me. She flicked her tong across my tip. I groaned. She took me all the way. She drank all my orgasms into her mouth. I moaned and Rose burst into Bri's room. Bri pulled the sheets over us both and I blushed. **

"**Holly shit shut up!" She yelled, and slammed the door shut. Bri laughed. She pulled the sheets off of us and climbed on top of me. **

"**Collin, please I need you." **

"**How much?" I asked.**

"**Collin, please please please!" She moaned, her core was sitting right on top of mini me. I positioned myself and pushed mini me inside of her. We both moaned. I started of slow and got a little faster each time.**

"**Faster! Collin faster!" She yelled. I went faster but stopped when we heard Rose.**

"**I'm going hunting! Maybe you'll be done when I get back!" We both laughed. **

"**Lets continue! Faster, Collin FASTER!" She screamed. My thrust's were faster and harder and farther. We came at the same time.**

"**That was amazing, Collin! I love you." She panted. I smiled.**

"**I love you too." I don't know when i fell asleep, but i woke up the next morning with Bri's head laying on my chest. **

"**Good morning, sleepy head." She said getting up and pulling on a blue tank top and mini shorts.**

"**You look hot in those." She smiled.**

"**I know!" I laughed. We walked down stairs and she grabbed the eggs and bacon. I sat at the island while Bri cooked. I ate and Bri pulled me back upstairs. I looked down and realized i had nothing on. I ran into Bri's room and pulled my cut off on. She picked up Noah and walked into another room attached to her room. There was a leather coach, ps3, Wii, xbox and a 60 inch TV. Just then we heard.**

"**Bri, Rose get down here now!" Oh shit its Emmett. Both our eyes got huge. We ran into her room and jumped out the window. Rose was waiting for us. She had 3 suitcase's. We ran around the house and jumped in the camaro. We drove out of the drive way so fast we would of crashed if Rose was not driving. The windows were tinted and they had little blinds. I pulled mine down and Bri and Rose did the same. We drove in town and i was glad we had the blinds. I looked behind us and saw that no one was chasing us. I also pulled that blind down. Bri snuggled into my chest, and i wrapped my arms around her waist. I don't know where we drove to, but it was definitively in the middle of no where. Rose parked the camaro and turned to look at us.**

"**So...you two are back together?" We looked into each others eyes and I could tell Bri wanted to be my girlfriend just as much as I wanted to be her boyfriend.**

"**Yeah we are." I kissed Bri's forehead. Rose smiled then glared at me.**

"**If you hurt her again I will kill you with my bare hands!" I nodded. Man Blondie can be scary. I told them what happened with Emmett and how he ran right to Sam's house. And that 5 wolves were chasing him all the way there. Bri and Rose thought it was hilarious. After a while Rose smiled at me and jumped in the back with us. She gave me a huge hug! **

"**Welcome to the family! Little bro." She glared at me.**

"**If you tell anyone I did that I will kill you. Got it!" I nodded. Bri smiled and joined the group hug. Rose then jumped back in front and pushed the front seats down. They were flat and Bri did the same with the back seats. They connected and formed a bed. **

"**Aw man this is so cool!" Bri and Rose rolled there eyes. Rose grabbed a comforter from the trunk. She also pulled 10 pillows out. She put the comforter on the bottom so we were lying on it. She then put the pillows down, I had 2, Bri had 2, and Rose had 2. The other 4 went on the outside of the bed. So if Bri or Rose moved they will still be comfy. We all settled in and Bri grabbed 4 more small blankets. She gave me one, Rose one and one for herself and the other a our feet. She cuddled into my side and rested her head on my chest. Rose on the other hand stayed on her side. **

"**And Bri let Collin go to sleep!" Rose said. Bri rolled her eyes and kissed me good night.**

"**Night, baby girl." I said kissing her forehead. I put my head in my pillow and fell asleep. I woke up to a loud bang. Next thing I new Bri and Rose screamed and then it all went quiet. **

**Hey guys I think this chapter was long. Please review the more reviews I get the faster I update. Anyways I'm back from PEI so I should be able to update at least 2-3 times a week, if I type all morning. Lol. Well please review cuz I would like more reviews. Thx**

**Luv alex 3**


	21. Lil sis and bro are home at last!

**Hey guys I started writing this right after I updated chapter 20. I luv to write this story knowing people are waiting to read it. Well on with the story...**

**Bri's pov**

**Collin has been asleep for a couple hours. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and i was cuddled into his chest. Me and Rose were talking trying not to wake up Collin. It was quiet for a minute, but then thunder and lighting strike and me and Rose screamed at the top of our lungs. I felt wind and then someone was holding me and me and Rose were outside. I saw inside the car that Collin jumped up and looked around for us. I kicked the person in the knees. The person dropped me and Rose did the same. I turned around and saw that it was a guy. I kicked him in the balls and looked at Rose and the person that had her was a guy too, so she did the same. We jumped back in the car and locked all the doors. I crawled right to Collin he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against his body. Rose was pined up against us to. We then heard Rose, Bri its Carlisle. I looked at Rose and she nodded. All three of us got out. When we were able to stand up strait we went back into our little group hug. I looked up from Collin and saw that Emmett was standing where I kicked the guy that grabbed me. He was glaring at Collin.**

"**Hey Emmett, me and Collin are back together so you have to be nice to him." She sighed. I then ran right to him and jumped in his arms. He hugged me back. When I let go of him Rose ran right into his arms. She kissed me fiercely. I ran to everyone and hugged them all. Me, Collin and Rose got back in the car and drove to the house. I ran inside and flopped on my bed. I don't want to leave, I like it here! I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and right towards Carlisle.**

"**Are we going back to Forks?" He nodded.**

"**Yes, but if you and Rose want to stay here be my guest. You bought this house so it is yours." I nodded. I ran into Rose room.**

"**Hey we are aloud to stay here if we want, but I kind want to go back to Forks. But we could say that this our house and no one is aloud to come here without our permission." I said.**

"**Yeah because we bought this house so no one is aloud to come here! Lets go home Bri." I nodded. She pulled her suitcase out and started packing. I ran to my room and did the same. I packed everything in my room except the bed, desk, lamps and the side tables. I ended up having 2 suitcase's. I walked down stairs and put my suitcase in the camaro. Rose came out after me and did the same.**

"**Collin will you come with me and Rose?" I asked.**

"**I thought you would never ask." He jumped in beside me in the back. I heard Rose say to Emmett 'You can come with us too, I'm gonna need someone to talk to with Bri and Collin in the back.' I heard him growl, and the he was in the front seat. We put our seat belts on and I cuddled into Collin side. We pulled all the blinds down and drove down the drive way. I looked out the window and saw Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. I waved and they waved back. I cuddled back into Collins side. We drove in silence for hours, but when we past the air port i asked.**

"**Are we driving the whole way?" Rose nodded. I put my head on Collins chest and I heard light snoring. I looked up and saw that Collin was sleeping. We drove all the way to forks in silence not wanting to wake him up. We got to the house and i shook Collin shoulders. **

"**Collin wake up." She just groaned and turned his head. Maybe if I scream he will wake up. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Collin help!" I screamed. He jumped up and banged his head. I smirked.**

"**What?What happened?" He asked panicking.**

"**Nothing you wouldn't wake up." He glared at me, then smirked.**

"**You know me so well." We both got out and walked into the house. I heard a beep and looked at Collin. He read the text he got and his eyes got huge. **

"**What?" He looked at me and grabbed my hand, he pulled me out side and started pulling his cloths off. I gave him 'tell me now!' look.**

"**Your brother and sister are outside my house wanting to see you." I nodded. He phased and we both ran to his house he phased back and we walked through the back door, we just got in and Collin turned around and nodded towards the woods. We both walked up to the front door. We paused for a minute, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Zack and Lizzie ran right to me and hugged me. Kaci glared at me. **

"**Where the hell have you been! It's been 1 month! And nothing! NO contact!" She yelled at me. Shit! What am I gonna say! That I got turned into a vampire and ran away with my sister Rose! Yeah right!**

"**Uh...me and Collin are a couple and our friends invited us on a trip to Roam , sorry I did not call." I said. Her mouth hung open. She shook her head and closed her mouth.**

"**Really! Lucky!" She screamed. They came in and we all sat down on the coach. We talked for hours about stuff. Then the one question that I had not thought of came out of Kaci's mouth.**

"**Are you coming back to school?" Great!**

"**Um...I don't know." She frowned.**

"**Well they can live with you now!" She said. I nodded. Zack and Lizzie hugged me like they haven't seen me in years. Kaci left, and came back an hour later with all there stuff. We put it in Collin's truck and drove to the Cullen's.**

"**What are we doing here?" Lizzie asked. I smiled at her.**

"**I live here with the Cullen's." She nodded.**

"**You guys stay here with Collin for a minute k." They both nodded. I got out an d went inside. **

"**Carlisle, Esme can you come here please?" They were in front of me in seconds.**

"**Yes Bri?" Carlisle asked. I said looking down hiding my face.**

"**Can my little sister and brother stay here, they have no were ells to go. My parents are dead." Esme put her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Of course." she smiled. I hugged her. **

"**Thank you Esme." She kissed my cheek.**

"**You are like my daughter now, so your family is our family." She said gesturing to the rest of the Cullen's. I walked back to the truck and picked all of Lizzie's stuff up and Collin grabbed Zack's. We walked back in and I put all of it down.**

"**We have 2 room's that they can have." Esme said. I nodded and followed her up the stairs and into one room and put the stuff down. Lizzie came in after us.**

"**This can be your room." Esme smiled at her. Lizzie frowned.**

"**But it's empty." I glared at her. **

"**Lizzie! Esme is letting you stay here, so you will not rude to her!" I scolded. She looked down muttered a sorry. I rolled my eyes. She was never shy before.**

"**It's okay dear. And as for it being empty we will get you a bed and everything ells you want for your bedroom." Lizzie piped up at that.**

"**Thank you...Esme." Lizzie said. Esme smiled. I went into the other room and found Zack sitting on the ground. **

"**And this is your room little one." Zack smiled.**

"**Thank you for letting us live with our sister and." He glared up at Collin. "Her boyfriend." I laughed at that.**

"**You can call me Esme."Esme smiled at him. Well at least on of the trouble twins is trying to be nice. **

"**Well lets go get your other sister and go shopping for your rooms." Zack jumped up and ran out the door. We got in the hallway and Lizzie and Zack were waiting for us. We walked downstairs and Esme stopped.**

"**I would like you guys to meat Bri's little brother and sister. Zack and Lizzie." They were completely still. Emmett came up and bent down so he was the same height as them.**

"**Hey I'm Emmett Cullen." He smiled ay them.**

"**James, James Bond." Zack said trying to be cool. I rolled my eyes.**

"**I like him." Emmett said, and that made Zack smile.**

"**And who are you?" Lizzie smiled.**

"**Lizzie Levesque." They went around say hi to everyone.**

"**Well we have to go get beds and stuff for there rooms."Esme said. We walked into the garage. They both stopped dead in there tracks and looked amazed at the cars. **

"**Wow!" They both said. Esme smiled.**

"**Can we take my car?" I asked, Esme nodded. I walked over to the camaro and got in the drivers seat. Esme, Lizzie and Zack got in.**

"**You have a camaro!" Zack said in aw.**

"**Yes, yes I do." I smiled. We drove to Port Angeles and went to all the stores to buy there stuff. We rented a truck and Esme and Lizzie drove that. Me and Zack drove the camaro. We got home and grabbed the paint that they picked out. Lizzie picked a light pink, Zack picked a dark blue. We painted there rooms and let them dry. At 11 pm we started putting there stuff in there rooms. Lizzie got a day bed, with a pink zebra stripped comforter. It came with pillow shams, pillow case's, sheets, mattress cover. Zack got bunk beds, with a hockey comforter it also came with sheets, pillow shams, pillow case's, sheets and mattress cover. We set up there beds and put mattress's in there beds and put all there bedding on. After we put there desk's in and hooked up there laptops! They don't need laptops! Well Lizzie got a purple laptop and Zack got a red laptop. We put there blinds up, Lizzie got baby pink and Zack got navy blue. We put the rug down in front of there beds. Lizzie got hot pink and Zack got light blue. I walked into the other room and hung up all the hangers. I can't believe that Esme gave them a room with a bathroom and walk in closet! I grabbed Lizzie's suitcase and hung up all her cloths. Her underwear I put it on the shelf. I walked back out and into Zack's room, I did the same with his cloths. Esme came in with Lizzie just as I was coming out of Zack's closet.**

"**Are you hungry?" Lizzie and Zack nodded. **

"**Okay what do you want?" Zack did that stupid thing when he scratch's his chin. Lizzie rolled her eyes.**

"**Do you have chicken fingers?" Esme nodded.**

"**No we had them yesterday! Do you have pizza?" Esme nodded again.**

"**No we had that yesterday for supper!" Lizzie said.**

"**How bout I make both. What type of pizza do you want? And do you want french fries too?" Esme smiled.**

"**Pepperoni please." Zack smiled and ran down stairs.**

"**Yes please." She ran downstairs after Zack. **

"**They are so cute! I love them already!" Esme gushed. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Esme you love everyone!" I said laughing. She smiled at that.**

"**True, but they are so cute!" We both walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Esme got to work on supper and I was drawing on a napkin I found. Esme smiled at me and looked at my drawing. **

"**Oh my god Bri your amazing!" I looked down embarrassed. **

"**Oh Bri don't be embarrassed!" Esme said looking at the wolf and vampire I was drawing. The wolf was black on his back and has a white muzzle and his legs and tummy are white. The vampire has dirty blond hair and looks a little like me. Okay a lot like me.**

"**Bri is this you and Collin?" Esme asked **

"**No. Why would you think its me and Collin?" I asked. She smirked a failed attempt to lie.**

"**Well if it is its really good." I smiled.**

"**Aw thank you." She smirked.**

"**Your a sucker for complements!"**

"**I know! That's how Collin got to hold my hand for the first time!" She shook her head.**

"**I always knew I was a player!" I turned around and found Collin standing behind me. Esme gave him the photo and he looked at it like if he let go of it it would disappear. **

"**Bri...did you draw this?" He asked looking up from the napkin. I nodded.**

"**Its beautiful! I really like the wolf and vampire. They remind me of someone. I wounder who?" He did a dramatic sigh. I laughed. **

"**Okay! You all got me! Its me and Collin! Happy now!" Collin hugged me. **

"**I love it." We started making out but Esme interrupted.**

"**Hey, hey hey none of that!" She pushed Collin head away and went back over to the oven. She pulled out the fries and chicken fingers and flipped them. She pulled the pizza out and cut it up and left it on the island to cool off. I grabbed another napkin and started drawing Esme standing behind the island. I took my colouring pencils out of my purse, and started colouring my drawing. Collin watched over my shoulder and just stared in aw at my drawing. I grabbed another napkin and started drawing Emmett and Jasper sitting on the coach playing video games. I just pulled out my colouring pencils when Esme put her hand on my hand.**

"**Stop using the napkins as paper." I smiled. Esme walked into the living room and came back with Lizzie and Zack. She gave Zack the pidda pizza and gave Lizzie the chicken fingers and fries. **

"**Okay I am going out and ill be back later and Bri watch them for me." I nodded. She left and I saw her run to the woods.**

"**Okay you guys eat up and you can play on the Wii." They held both cheered. **

"**Yeah." I walked into the living room and Emmett was glaring at me. **

"**Let them play or I will kick your ass all the way to china!" I threatened.**

"**You wouldn't dare!" I ran up to him and picked him up and pushed him against the wall. His face started to crack.**

"**Okay, okay!" I let him fall. Just then Lizzie and Zack came in and positioned them self's on the coach. Emmett continued to glare at me. I rolled my eyes and heard a slap. I turned and saw Rose's hand in the slapping position. I laughed and Emmett picked me up and held me upside down. **

"**Emmett put me down!" He just laughed. I used my strength and punch him in the face. **

"**Ow! Bri that fu-" **

"**Don't you dare swear in front of Lizzie and Zack!" Esme cut Emmett off.**

"**Bri I got you a present." Esme smiled.**

"**Esme you did not have to get me anything." She kept on smiling. She handed the present to me. I unwrapped it and gasped. She got me a sketch book, pastels, real colouring pencils and not the crappy one's, sketching pencils, crayons and markers. **

"**Oh my god! Thank you so much Esme!" I hugged her. She smiled.**

"**Your welcome. Now you can stop drawing on my napkins. And the first 3 photos I want in this sketch book is the one of you and Collin, the one of me in the kitchen and the one of Jasper and Emmett playing video games." I nodded.**

"**Hey we don't always play video games!" Emmett complained. I raised my eyebrow at him. He gave me a sarcastic smile. I grabbed my stuff an brought it in my room.**

**Hey guys I think this was a long chapter. Anyways Lizzie and Zack are back in the story. I have big plans for them. Bri and Rose are back home with the rest of the Cullen's. Bri and Collin are back together. So I hope most people are happy about this chapter. And it might be just me but does anyone else like Mac make-up? I just got gel eye liner and 2 types of eye shadow. Me and my best friend's went shopping today. But only me and Kaitlyn got make-up, Bri does not like make-up that much she only wears mascara. Anyways enough about me. Please review i got a few last chapter and I would like to get more. **

**Luv alex 3 **


	22. Quileute's and vampires do not mix!

**Hey guys i did not get any reviews for chapter 21. I would like to get reviews for each chapter. I know there are readers how are not reviewing and i would like you too, so please do. Anyways, sorry i did not update in a long time. My best friend Bri told me to update and would not let it go till i did,so its all thanks to her that this chapter is up. And do you guys think i should put Kaci and Kristol back in the story? If so tell me in your review. Well on with the story...**

**Bri pov**

**I spent the whole night drawing in my sketch book. I now have 10 drawings. Me and Collin, Esme behind the counter, Jasper and Emmett playing video games, Carlisle in his study writing, Alice putting cloths on a manikin, Nessie and Noah playing with the wooden blocks, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Collin in wolf form standing on a cliff howling at the moon, Edward playing the piano, Bella sitting on the coach watching TV And the Cullen's including me, Zack and Lizzie and the wolf pack standing in the forest under the moon light. But Zack and Lizzie are vampires, but they still looked 13. **

"**Bri?" I shook my head and gazed down at Lizzie.**

"**Yeah Lizzie?" I asked.**

"**I know you and the Cullen's are vampires. Like the one that killed mommy and daddy." I stared at her shocked.**

"**What?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me! I know you guys are vampires!" She yelled.**

"**You stay here i will be right back." I ran at human passe to Carlisle.**

"**Carlisle, we need to talk!" I said bursting into his office.**

"**Sure what's up?" He asked concern in his voice. I shut the door.**

"**Lizzie knows about us being vampires." He nodded.**

"**Does Zack know?" **

"**I don't know, probably since Lizzie knows. What am I gonna tell them?" I practically yelled.**

"**I don't know. Tell them that their imagination is running wild. I nodded. I went back into mine and Collin's room. Lizzie was still sitting on my bed.**

"**Where did you go?" She asked playing dumb.**

"**Bathroom." She gave me her 'Yeah, okay' look. I sat back on the bed and Lizzie just stared at me. Zack came in a couple seconds later.**

"**We want to be vampires too!" Zack said. I jumped up and went to my closet.**

"**Can you guys leave, I'm changing into my pj's." They nodded. I pulled my mini shorts and tank top on and called Carlisle.**

"**Hello." He said already knowing its me. **

"**They want to be vampires!" I screeched. He sighed.**

"**Well if its okay with you, I will change them but I have to ask Jake first." I sighed. They can't want to be vampires. Well they would be with me forever.**

"**Fine! But you have to do it." I said making it clear that only he could do it.**

"**Yes, that's fine. Can you go get Jake for me?" He asked.**

"**Yeah sure." we hung up and i ran downstairs at human passe. As soon as I was outside I ran as fast as i could into the woods and all the way to Jake's house. Billy answered the door.**

"**Hello Bri. Nice to see you." **

"**Is Jake here?" he nodded. I walked into the kitchen and found him scarfing down 3 grilled cheese's. I shook my head.**

"**Carlisle wants to talk to you." He nodded and we both ran back to the Cullen house. We walked into the living room and found everyone there. Me and Jake sat down.**

"**Jake Lizzie and Zack want to be vampires." Jake sighed. He looked at Zack and then Lizzie and shook his head .**

"**I'm sorry but if you want to kill them go a head, but if you don't then don't do it. Zack and Lizzie have been shooting up the last couple of days." I felt my eyes widen. No. How did i not notice it before. But now that i think about it, they do smell stinky. And they are tall for 13.**

"**Lizzie, Zack do you smell anything stinky?" I asked.**

"**Yeah something stinks and its burning my nose!" Zack cried. Lizzie nodded.**

"**I can't believe i did not notice! Lizzie, Zack you guys are going to be a part of the forks pack." They both gave me questioning looks.**

"**You know the story's dad told us before bed?" They nodded.**

"**Well they are all true and you guys are going to be part of the wolf pack. You are going to be werewolf's or shape-**

**shifters." Zack's face lit up. **

"**Cool!" He screamed. Lizzie not so much. **

"**I don't want to be a big fat hairy beast!" She whined.**

**Jake scoffed. "I am NOT fat!" Lizzie murmured a sorry. I laughed at Jake's expression. **

"**Wow! Who knew the mighty Jacob Black would care so much that a 13 year old called him fat!" Emmett screamed with joy. Jake just glared at him.**

**Hey i know its short but at least its an update. I will try to update in the next week. And if anyone is looking for a story to read about Embry you should try 'Forbidden Imprint' by IamKate. Its an Embry and Rebecca story but its really good. But if you do decide to read it you should read 'First Imprint' Sam and Emily story. I know most people don't like them. Ans neither do i but it was really good, then read 'Early Imprint' Quil and Claire story. If you read them first you will understand the story line better. Well please review. Like i said before i got nothing for the last chapter. So I would like to get double for this chapter. But if you don't review i understand its a really short chapter but still, you can still just say that you like the story. Well that's about it, see you guys later.**

**Luv alex 3**


	23. bad dreams!

**Hey guys, just wanted to put this out here i have 4 story's on fanfic 2 are one shots and then the other one has 11 chapters. They are called 'I just had sex' Its a Paul and Jared. And 'Pretty boy swag' its a Collin and Brady. And the last one is 'The not so cool' its a Seth and Alex. And i thought it would be cool to have Lizzie's pov. And she does not swear the worst she will do is crap, frig. Well on with the story...**

**Lizzie's pov**

**I can't believe I'm gonna be a fat hairy...DOG! Ugh! But seriously through, who wants to be a werewolf? I mean the only girls are me and Leah! I mean come on, were freaks! I hate my life! I would so rather be a vampire then freaking wolf! I heard footsteps and glanced over my shoulder to find Zack walking towards me.**

"**Hey sis." He sat next to me. The wind whistled and blew right into me. I shivered in response.**

"**So...you excited about being a wolf?" I stared at him with an 'are you kidding me' look.**

"**No! I'm not excited! I don't want to be a big...fluffy cat!" I screamed. **

"**Hey! Were not cats!" I heard Jake scream from inside. I rolled my eyes. I jumped up and went inside.**

"**Jake." I said giving him my nice flirtatious look. He looked at me in response waiting for me to continue.**

"**When are you home?" I said in my regular voice. He scoffed. **

"**You don't like me being here?" He asked smirking at me. I gave him my evil smile. His eye widened. **

"**No i don't." He laughed and pulled me on his lap. We are like brother ans sister. But, no one could replace Zack!**

"**Well i love you too." He said giving me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek.**

"**Ew! Jake." I whined wiping his spit off my cheek. He laughed. I stuck my tong out at him. Zack walked in and smiled at me wiping my cheek.**

"**Hey mini me." Jake said. Zack laughed.**

"**Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, I'm too cute to be you." Embry laughed.**

"**Ouuuu burn!" Zack and Embry did there secret handshake. Jake pretended to cry.**

"**Great now he's stealing my best friend!" I laughed and ran over and sat on Embry's lap. **

"**You too Lizzie."**

"**Aw don't Jakey-boo. I still love you." He smirked at me. I pulled Embry over to where Jake was sitting and lied across there laps. **

"**See, I love both of you." I yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**Dream:**

**I heard a growl. I looked around to see what it was but nothing was there. I started running, but stopped at the little creek. I looked into the water and saw a yellowish white wolf staring back at me. I screamed, but all that came out was a howl. What the heck I'm a freak! I have yellowy brown eyes. I heard paws running towards me. I crouched down and started to growl. A dark brown colour wolf appeared in front of me. His eyes are a dull yellow colour. I growled, but instead of him growling back 'Lizzie its me Zack' popped into my head. **

**'Who's that!' I thought back.**

**'Lizzie its me Zack. Your in wolf form. Think of something happy and phase back.' What? What did he mean 'phase back'? I thought of seeing Bri the first time in a month. I felt this heat run up my spine, and next thing i knew i was naked lying on the forest floor. I looked up and found Zack standing in front of me with only cut offs on. He has a 6 pack! My brother has abs! I then realized i was naked and ran behind a tree. **

**I woke up wit a start. **

"**Lizzie it was just a dream." Embry said. I started crying and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried into his shoulder.**

"**Hey, shh its okay your safe." he whispered to me. I finally stopped crying and looked around and realized it was just me and Embry in the living room.**

"**Hey where is everyone?" I asked turning my head back to |Embry's.**

"**I don't know." I nodded I rested my head against his shoulder and fell asleep again.**

**Hey its a little longer then the last one but its still pretty short. I think the next chapter will be when Zack and Lizzie phase for the first time. Can't wait to see how it turns out. Well please review.**

**Luv alex 3**


	24. New pack members!

**Hey guys i only got 1 review last chapter. Can you guys please review. And if you don't know when i update you can always follow the story so you do know when i do update. And would you guys be so kind and help me get to 50 reviews. I would like to have that many by the 35 chapter. And does anyone know how to get a beta reader? If so please tell me. Anyways on with the story...**

**Bri's pov**

**My phone vibrated. I picked it up and read the text.**

**'Bri are you coming back to school or are you quitting?' Its from Kaci. I replied 'brb'. I walked into Carlisle's office.**

"**Good your both here. I need to talk to you." They nodded.**

**I sat down in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. **

"**Am i aloud to go back to school?" I asked hoping they will say yes. They looked at each other and Carlisle nodded.**

"**We will have a vote with the family and we will see what they think, k?" I nodded. We walked down stairs and Carlisle called a family meeting. He also called the wolf pack over. Once everyone was here we all sat down in the living room. **

"**It has come to my intention that Bri wants to go back to school. She has come to both me and Esme and we decided to have a vote. If you think she can go back to school say yes when i get to you, and if you don't think she should go back to school then say no. Now Rosalie?" Carlisle said looking at Rose.**

"**Yes i think she can go back to school and not kill anyone." She said with a smile. **

"**Emmett?" **

"**Yeah i think lil sis can handle it." He said using my nickname lil sis. **

"**Bella?" **

"**Sorry no i think you should wait just a little longer." She said giving me an apologetic smile. Carlisle nodded.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Well...despite what Bella said. I think you can go back to school." Thanks i thought and he smiled.**

"**Alice?" **

"**Oh course! But i get to put your outfits together for school!" I nodded.**

"**Sure Alice." She squealed with delight. I seen everyone else roll their eyes. **

"**Jasper?"**

"**Well i don't want her to go back to school looking like me, in pain all the time. But i think she can do it, so yes." He smiled at me.**

"**Jake?"**

"**Well she hasn't attacked anyone yet so yeah its okay with me."**

"**Seth?"**

"**Yeah she should go back to school. And the pack can always have an eye on her if she goes to school on the rez and she can hang out with us."**

"**That's a good idea Seth, because i know i wont be able to be on the cheer squad anymore, so ill need someone to hang out with." I said giving Seth a hug.**

"**Embry?" He didn't answer.**

"**Embry?"**

"**What?" He asked in confusion.**

"**What do you think about Bri going back to school?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Oh yeah i need a girl friend. And when i say that i mean a girl who is a friend." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Collin?" **

"**Yeah that means i can spend more time with you." He said coming up and kissing me.**

"**Leah?" **

"**Yeah sure i need a girlfriend too i only have boyfriends! And they are annoying!" She said giving me a hug. **

"**Okay that con-"**

"**Hey what about me!" Nessie screamed. **

"**Oh sorry Ness, what do you think?"**

"**NO! That means i cant spend time with you!" She pouted. **

"**Hey my school starts at 9 and ends at 3. And i will be here all night and you can play with Noah when I'm at school." She nodded.**

"**Okay thanks guys i appreciate your answers." They nodded and all left to do there own thing. There was a howl in the air and me, Collin, Jake, Embry, Seth and Leah went flying out the door. 2 wolves came running by. Everyone but me phased on the fly. I stood there amazed by there coats. The black one stopped and came running straight for me. I realized what he was doing and bolted around the house. I looked behind me and saw he was still chasing me. I stopped and though 40 feet behind. Next thing i knew i was behind the wolf. The wolf stopped in confusion. I pounced on him and held him to the ground. I waited for Jake, Embry, Seth, Leah and Collin too show up but Leah didn't come. Collin phased back and ran right to me with concern on his face.**

"**Are you alright?" **

"**Yeah I'm fine." The black wolf didn't get up he just gave me an apologetic look. I looked into his eyes and realized it was Zack. I walked up to him and scratched behind his ears. I heard him purr in return. I laughed. He lifted his head and licked my whole face.**

"**Ew Zack! Don't ever do that again!" He barked at me and it sounded like a laugh. **

"**Hurry up and phase back for me k." He nodded his big black head. They all ran into the woods except Collin.**

"**Do you want to see your sister?" I nodded. We walked into the woods and found a white and a grey wolf sitting on the ground. Next thing i knew Lizzie was in the white wolfs spot. She came running over to me and hugged me.**

"**Can you take me inside?" She asked tears running down her face. **

"**Sure." I walked inside with Lizzie hugging me. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I walked into her room and pout her on her bed. I went into her closet and bung out a pair of pj's and underwear. She pulled them on and curled up into a ball on her bed. She started crying so bad she was shaking. I sat down on her bed and pulled her to me. I hugged her for hours but Zack came in. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked sad.**

"**Lizzie?" She just cried harder.**

"**Come on Lizzie." He said again. He climbed on her bed and sat next top her. She let go of me and hugged him. I smiled. They will always be there for each other. I got up and walked into the living room. The whole pack was there.**

"**How she doing?" Leah asked. **

"**Pretty bad, she does not want o be a wolf." Leah nodded. We went into my room and found Noah crying his eyes out. I picked him up and he instantly stopped crying. We both sat on my bed and Leah told me everything that happened to Lizzie and Zack.**

**Hey guys not my longest chapter but its an update. Well if you want to see Lizzie's and Zack's wolfs there on my profile. And i only got one review last chapter and none for 21 and 22. Do you guys think my story is boring? If so i will stop writing it. So please tell me in your review thx guys.**

**Luv alex 3**


	25. Family day with a problem, no kid!

**Hey guys i have had people say that they want to read about Bri, Collin and Noah as a family. So this chapter is gonna be about them. And just so you know Noah is now 3 months old but looks like he's 2 years old. And i had like 2 reviews last chapter and then none for at least 7 chapters and it would mean a lot to me if you tried to review every chapter. Well on with the story...**

**Collin's pov**

"**Collin." I heard someone say. I groaned and turned on my **

**stomach.**

"**Collin, please get up." I realized that the person is Bri. **

"**No." I moaned. I felt the bed shift. **

"**Fine then i guess your staying home with Alice and Rose." I sat up and said.**

"**I'm up!" She laughed. I looked at her and saw she was wearing skin tight dark blue jeans and a light pink off the shoulder shirt with QT;) on the front, and a white tank top underneath. I smiled, she looks hot. I thought.**

"**So why do i have to get up at 10 in the morning?" I asked looking at the clock.**

"**Because we are going to the park. Esme thought it would be a good idea that we have a park in the back yard for Noah and future baby's in the Cullen family." I nodded**

"**Oooookkkkkkaaaaayyyy." I got out of bed and walked into our closet. I my shorts and my dark blue tee-shirt I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. I heard the door open and Bri walked in. **

"**Collin hurry up we gotta go." Bri said in a hurried tone. **

"**Okay, ill be out in a minute." I turned off the water and got out. I pulled my clothes on. I grabbed Bri's hand and we both walked downstairs. We came into the living room and Noah, Nessie were sitting on the coach. **

"**Momma we go to park?" Noah asked. Bri nodded.**

"**Yeah. You, me, Nessie and Collin are going to the park." They both squealed with joy. Nessie and Noah grabbed our hands and walked into the back yard. Nessie ran to the bouncing whale, and Noah ran to the slide. Me and Bri sat down on the 'park bench'. Wow Esme really undid her self with the home 'park'. Bri snuggled into my side. All of a sudden there was this blood curdling scream. Me and Bri jumped up and ran over to the swings. Noah was on the ground crying and screaming his head off. Bri picked him up and gave him comforting words. **

"**What happened Nessie?" I asked. She jumped in my arms and started crying.**

"**I-I'm s-s-so sorry i d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean t-too." She cried. **

"**Hey Ness its okay. Just tell us what happened." She nodded.**

"**Noah was on the swing and i was pushing him and he fell off."**

**She cried even louder. **

"**Shh, its okay you didn't mean too." I said patting her back. I turned to look at Bri and Noah but realized that they were sitting on the bench. I walked over to them and sat next to Bri.**

"**Momma, Dada my weg hurts!" I looked at Bri and we both had a huge smile on our face's. He called me Dada! Oh my god!**

"**Okay lets go inside and put an ice pack on it, k." He nodded. We all walked into the house and Bri, Noah and Nessie sat down on the coach and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ice pack. I walked back into the living room and put the ice pack on Noah's leg. **

"**Thanks Dada." I smiled and gave me a hug. He sat on my lap and turned the TV on. We watched Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs. Its some little kid show where this kid named Harry has 6 dinosaurs, he has a t-Rex, Triceratops, Pterodactylus, Apatosaurus, Scelidosaurus, Stegosaurus there names are Taury, Trike, Pterence, Pasty, Sid, Steggy. I can't believe i know that! I watched way too many episodes of that show! Noah yawned.**

"**Hey Noah do you want me to take you to bed?" He nodded. I picked him up and brought him into our bedroom and put him in his crib. **

"**Can you wead me a story Dada?" He asked. Man i love how he calls me Dada and how he says wead instead of read and weg instead of leg.**

"**Sure, which one?"**

"**Hawwy Potter!" He squealed. I smiled. He loves Harry Potter. He has seen every movie at least 3 times. But his favourite is the last one, 7 part 2. I picked up number 4. I started reading, i just finished chapter 3 when he fell asleep. I put away the book and kissed his head. I heard him mumble 'wove you Dada.' I smiled and closed the door. I got back down stairs and found Bri in the kitchen. I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. She leaned into me and moaned when she felt my need for her.**

"**We can't do it now! We got 2 super hearing kids upstairs!" She said. I let go of her and went into the living room. I turned the xbox on and played modern war fare. I don't know how long i was playing the game, but Emmett came in and grabbed a controller and started playing with me. "So how did the family day go?" Emmett asked. **

"**Pretty good. Noah hurt his leg, but he's fine. They are both in bed sleeping." Emmett nodded. Bri walked in with a tray of crackers and cheese. **

"**Thanks babe." I said giving her a kiss. She sat down next to me and snuggled into my side. I put the tray on my lap and ate while playing the game and while snuggling with Bri. All of a sudden there was this agonizing scream from upstairs. We all dropped what we where doing and ran up stairs. W burst into mine and Bri's room while Emmett ran into Nessie's room. We both ran to Noah's crib. He was there sleeping peacefully. We always was a deep sleeper. I picked him up and he cuddled into my side. We ran down the hall and into Nessie's room Emmett was there taring every thing apart while screaming Nessie.**

"**Where's Nessie?" I asked. Emmett spun around so fast and yelled I don't know! I gave Bri Noah and told her to run to La Push and as fast as she could. I phased right in the middle of her room.**

**'Collin whats wrong?' Embry asked. **

**'Ness she's missing! Get the pack here now!' I screamed. I sniffed around her room and found the scent of a vampire that smelled really familiar. I sniffed again when i realized that it was Alec from the Volturi! I phased back, and pulled on my cloths. **

"**Emmett! Its that Alec dude from the Volturi!" He growled. Just then Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Lizzie, Zack and the La Push pack burst through the door. Jake phased on the fly when he seen that Ness's room was torn apart and not here. It looked like he sniffed. He jumped at the window and ran right through it. Every one else phased and followed. We ran for about 30 seconds when we picked up the scent of Nessie and Alec heading towards La Push. We got to the boarder and also picked up Bri's scent mixed with his. He better not touch Noah or Bri! I thought to my self. I felt the shaking run down my spine and all of a sudden I was running faster then Leah, and that was saying something because she is the fast's wolf ever! I raced after their scent and found Bri on the ground in piece's. I phased back and ran to her. Her arm and leg where torn off and laying on the ground.**

"**Bri what happened?" I asked concerned. She started sobbing.**

"**They took Noah and Nessie!" She cried. They what does she mean by they, there was only one vampire. I thought.**

"**What? There was only one vamp Bri." She shook her head. **

"**At the house but there was 3 more waiting for him!" She cried.**

"**Well, what did they look like?" I asked holding her in my arms.**

"**Well...The one that was at the house he has dark brown hair. There was a girl and 2 guys here who attacked me. The girl has blond hair and is short like the brown haired guy. One of the guys that where with the girl had light brown hair and he was really skinny. The other one had dark brown hair too but it was darker then the guy at the house." I nodded.**

"**I know who they are, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri!" **

**Okay that's it for now but wait for the next chapter to find out what The packs and the Cullen's do. Well please review it means a lot to me to know people like my story. **

**Luv alex 3**


	26. Getting stolen!

**Hi guys, so this chapter is gonna be the packs(La Push and Forks pack) and the Cullen's getting there baby's back.**

**Enjoy...**

**' thoughts**

**Nessie's pov**

**I got under the covers and just started falling asleep when someone picked me up. I opened my eyes and saw that it was not my family it's Alec from the Volturi! I screamed and he jumped out the window with me. He covered mt mouth with his hand. I tried to pry it off my mouth but he put so much force that my face was hurting. I kept squirming in his arms so he stopped and glared at me.**

"**If you don't stop squirming i will kill you right here!" I immediately stopped and went still. I sniffed and smelled the scent of Bri and Noah. 'No, no, no, no, NO!' I thought. I saw someone running towards La Push and realized that it was Noah and Bri. Alec stopped running and looked to his left and saw Bri and Noah. He ran straight for them. I bit his hand and he dropped me. I ran right for Bri and Noah. I jumped on Bri's back.**

"**What the fuck!" She swore. **

"**Its me Nessie. Bri keep running it s the Volturi and they want to take me and Noah away!" Her face changed to anger. She stopped and closed her eyes. I could tell she was using her power. We went at least 200 feet behind us. We where now behind Alec, but to our luck he realized that e where behind him and turned around and jumped at us. Bri started running away from him. I looked behind us and saw Alex smirking. I looked forward and Jane was standing in front of us. She smiled at us and next we where on the ground in Pain. 'I really wish momma was here to save us form this pain.' I thought. I realized that Felix and Demetri where behind her. They ran at us and i watched in horror as they tarred Bri apart. They where just about to rip her head off when i smelt Collin and Jake. They hissed and picked me and Noah up. They ran with us for a while. Me and Noah stopped trying to get away after they threatened us for the 5th time. I looked around us and realized we where now in Voltera. We walked in to this secret hole in the wall and walked through a damp and yucky hallway and then into an elevator. **

"**Now when we get up there don't speak or i will rip your heads off!" Jane threatened. I nodded. I picked Noah up and held him to me. Jane pushed us out and we landed flat on our face's in front of everyone. Noah started crying and Jane glared at me. I picked him back up and sang the little tea pot. He stopped crying, but he was still whimpering. We walked past a human at a desk and she smiled.**

"**Hello Jane, Hello Alec." Alec nodded at her but Jane completely ignored her. We walked into this big room with three chairs at the front. Jane pushed us down in the middle of the room. Right after Aro, Marcus and Caius walked in and sat in the three chairs. **

**Aro spoke first.**

"**Welcome back Jane and Alec." **

"**Master." They both said. It was really wired. Its like they're dogs. He looked at me and smiled.**

"**Renesmee, so glad that you came back." I just gave him my Leah glare.**

"**And who is this?" He asked looking at Noah. I held him tighter to me. He laughed.**

"**I'm not going to hurt him little one." I still held him to me. He laughed. Jane came over and grabbed him from me. **

"**NO! Give him back! Give him back!" I screamed at her. She glared at me.**

"**I told you not to speak!" She dropped Noah right on his head and ran at me. I dogged her and picked Noah up. She yelled at me.**

"**Get over here now!" I shook my head. She ran at me and i ran behind Aro.**

"**Jane, enough." She nodded but still continued to glare at me. Noah started crying. I rubbed his back and tried to calm his down but he continued to cry.**

"**I want my Momma and Dada!" He screeched. I gave him a shushing noise. He still continued to cry. **

"**Felix take them to the sound proof room." Felix came in and picked us up. He walked down the hallway and dropped us off at a door at the end of the hallway. He locked the door behind him. I still had Noah in my arms and realized i had my cell phone on me. I walked over to the corner and sat Noah down. There was cardboard everywhere. I grabbed piece's and built a little house thing. I walked inside and sat down and pulled Noah on my lap. I grabbed my phone and turned it on I had 30 message's from the family. I listened to all of them. They where all the same thing "Renesmee where are you?" and "Renesmee are you okay?". I looked at my texts and i had 10 from aunt Alice. I texted her back "Hey aunt Alice me and Noah got stolen by the Volturi and we are sitting in a sound proof room right now. But you and the family and don't forget the packs both of them need to come save us. Oops got to go Felix is back." I sent the text and turned my phone off. I shoved it back in my pocket. He came in and stood above our little cardboard house.**

"**Lunch time and pee brake." He said. I nodded and grabbed Noah and came out of the room. We walked down the hall way and into the ladies bathroom. I went into the stall and went pee. I came out and brought Noah in and he went pee. We both went out and walked back to the big room we where in before.**

"**Well hello again Renesmee." I nodded. **

"**Well we will bring you 5 deer every 2 days. Now we bought you a toilet and we will install it in your room. Now there should be the 5 deer in your room when you get back." I nodded there was no way i was gonna talk to him. Felix led us back to our room and the 5 deer and the toilet where in there. Me and Noah ran to the deer and drank them dry. I had 3 and Noah had 2. I had to go pee again so i walked over to the toilet and went pee. When i was finished i walked up to the door and banged on it. Felix opened the door.**

"**Yes?" He said with a rude tone.**

"**Can we get more cardboard?" I asked just above a whisper. He nodded. He closed the door and was back a couple minuted later with enough cardboard to cover the whole room. I grabbed it and walked over to the toilet and built a little stall so when your peeing you can have some privacy. I took the rest and built a big bed for me and Noah. I picked him up and walked in our little house. **

"**Nessie me tired." He said rubbing his eyes. **

"**Okay lets go to bed. I'm just gonna ask them for some blankets." He nodded. I banged on the door and Felix answered again. **

"**Can we get some blankets we are going to bed." He nodded and came back with 4 blankets and 4 pillows. I grabbed them and put the softest one on the ground and put one over it so it would be more comfy. I took the 4 pillows and put them by our heads. The other 2 blankets where to cover us so we wont be cold. Well not that we get cold but at home we always have blankets. I pulled Noah into my side and he was asleep in seconds. I pulled my phone out and checked to see if i had a text from aunt Alice. I did it says "kk honey we will be there as soon as we can. Just make sure you both are safe till we get there." I replied an "okay and i love you guys 3". I turned. my phone off and snuggled up to Noah. 'I really hope they come get us soon.' Was my last thought before i fell asleep.**

**Okay how did you like Nessie's pov? Tell me in your review. Well i would like to get reviews because this is my second chapter in one day. Well please review.**

**Luv alex 3 **


	27. Going home!

**Hey guys I only got 2 reviews and they were both from luvintwilight143. She(He) has reviewed almost all my chapters and so has my friend Bri. These 2 people are loyal reviewers and if anyone else wants to be mentioned in my authors note then review each chapter and i will make sure 2 put your name in. :D Well anyways here's the chapter...**

**Nessie's pov.**

**I woke up to Noah crying. I sat up immediately. I looked around and Noah was not in our little house. I burst through the house and found Noah by the door crying. I ran up to him and picked him up.**

"**Whats wrong Noah?" I asked wiping his tears away. He sniffled and spoke.**

"**I want my momma and Dada!" I hugged him tighter to my body and let him cry on my shoulder. I walked back into our little house and sat down on our what so comfy bed. I pulled the cover's up and we just laid there. Noah was asleep in a couple minutes. I turned my phone on and saw i had a text from aunt Rose. It said "We r leaving in the morning to come get u." I texted back "Okay just please hurry up, Noah is crying all the time if he is not sleeping. He is always saying 'I want my momma and Dada!' So please, please hurry up. And tell the family and the packs that we both miss and love them. Love you, Nessie and Noah 3." I sent it and cuddled Noah into my side and laid my head down on my pillow. I felt my phone buzz. I looked and aunt Rose replied "Okay just don't get hurt and we luv u 2 and we all miss u guys! Luv aunt Rose 3." I turned my phone off and cuddled up to Noah and fell asleep. I woke up to someone screaming. I looked around and found Noah still sleeping next to me. I got up and put my ear to the door. I could hear people screaming and people running up the halls.**

** 'What is going on out there?' I thought. 'Wait! They're feeding! Ew!' I ran back to our bed and tried to go to sleep. I fell asleep after 2 hours off trying to block out the screams off terror and pain. We both slept for about 10 hours. I woke up and realized that Noah was getting really tall for a 4 month old. He might look 3 years old, but he shouldn't look 6 years old! Oh no! He is turning into a wolf because we are near these _old_ vampires! I turned on my cell and texted uncle Emmett. "Please hurry up and get here Noah is going to phase soon he looks like he is 6 years old! Please hurry i don't want my little brother to phase! Please,_ please _uncle Emmett!" I begged through my text. He replied 2 seconds later. "We are about 10 minutes away. But we have to wait its sunny out." I texted him back "Okay be careful." I looked at my clock on my phone and saw that it was 6 pm. And the date was 6 of march. Tomorrow was my birthday! **

**I'm going to be 3 years old but i look like I'm 6 years old. I really hope that they can get here before tomorrow. I do NOT want to be here for my birthday! I walked over to our toilet and went pee. I flushed and walked back into our little house and pulled out my phone. I went to the 'Harry Potter books' app and opened the 4th book. I read till i finished the book. I turned my phone off saving the battery for texts. I laid down next to Noah and sat there for hours. Felix opened the door and tossed 2 iPods and the chargers. I ran and grabbed them both before they could hit the ground. I plugged them into the wall and let them charge. I downloaded the game 'Angry birds', 'Harry Potter books'. I played 'Angry birds while it charged. After a couple hours i decided that i wanted some music so i downloaded my favourite song Lets get crazy by Hannah Montana. I also downloaded all her albums and all the Jonas brothers albums. I fell asleep to Hannah Montana right through me. I woke up to a loud bang. I looked around and realized that there was a window at the top of the room, its was small enough for me and Noah to slip through. I picked Noah up and put him on my back. I flew up the side of the wall and landed on the window sill. I punch the window and it broke. I jumped through. I hit the ground with a low thud. I mad sure I had my cell phone. I left the Ipods there, i didn't know if they had tracking thing in them. I ran till i was out of Voltera and stopped by a tree. I pulled my cell phone out and turned it on. I text mom "Just outside of Voltera. There was a window and i jumped through it with Noah on my back. Please come meat us as fast as you can. I'm scared." She texted me back instantly "We are on our way." I turned my phone off and sat down. Noah woke up and sat on my lap. I waited for about half an hour that's when i heard branch's braking. I stood up and looked where i heard the noise. My mom and dad came running at me at top speed. picked us up and hugged us both. The packs and the rest of the family came running at us a couple seconds later. Bri and Collin came right at us. Bri grabbed Noah and hugged him like he would disappear again. She came up to me and hugged me for dear life to.**

"**Thank you so much Nessie. You kept Noah safe and i will never be able to repay you." She said. Collin picked me up and spun me around. **

"**Thanks Nessie." Jacob and Leah came running at us at top speed. Jake came to me and Leah went to Noah at the same time they picked us up and swirled us around. **

"**Weah can we go home pwease?" Noah asked her, she nodded. **

"**Do you want to get on my back?" He eagerly nodded. She phase and he jumped on her back. Jake did the same. We all ran home. Noah passed out on Leah's back an hour into the run. I passe out not to long after.**

**Okay guys i know this is a short chapter but i could not think of anything else to put in. Please can you guys review and give me ideas :D thanks and don't forget to review. **

**Luv alex 3**


	28. The little imprint are home!

**Hey guys i need 2 new characters for my story so please review and tell me your name if you want to be in my story and just so you know that the 3 new characters are vampires.(I already have a character) Well on with the story...**

'Thoughts and pack talking'

Leah's pov

I felt my self fell happiness and felt the biggest smile spread across my face. Nessie just texted Bella. It said "Just outside of Voltera. There was a window jumped through it with Noah on my back. Please meat us as fast as you can I'm scared." Bella and Edward ran as soon as they told us. Me and Jake phased and where not far behind them. We ran for about half an hour before Bella and Edward reached the tree they where sitting against. Me and Jake phased back just before reaching the tree. We pulled our cloths on. Collin and Bri ran past us just as we where finished pulling our cloths on. We ran after them and Jake ran towards Nessie and i ran towards Noah. I got there and Bri was hugging Noah like he would disappear again. Collin picked Nessie up and said something to her. I picked Noah up and swirled him around.

"Weah can we go home pwease?" Noah asked me. I nodded.

"Do you want to get on my back?" He nodded eagerly. I phased and let Noah get on my back. Jake did the same. We where running for about 10 minutes when Noah fell asleep and Nessie was not far behind him.

'Man I'm so happy that there home.' Paul said but before anyone could say anything he added.

'Now i can't get some needed sleep!' I rolled my eyes.

'Your a jerk!'

'Joking Weah-kinzs.' Paul said with a smirk on his fat head. 'Edward take Noah please.' I thought and Edward nodded. He picked him up and ran towards Bella again. I turned around and pounced on Paul. I pined him to the ground and bit his neck. He yelled in pain.

'Don't call me that!' I growled at him. He didn't answer me so i bit him again. He growled and pushed me off of him. He pounced on me and bit my leg. I yelped and bit his tail. He jumped away from me and i just got up before he grabbed my paw. I pounced on my back and bit the back of his neck.

'STOP! NOW!' Sam yelled. We both fell to the ground. I glared at him but he just rolled his eyes. I got up and ran towards Edward.

'Can you put him back on my back please?' He nodded. He put a sleeping Noah on my back. We ran for about another 10 minutes before we got back to the mansion. I phased back and pulled my cloths on. I picked Noah up and walked into the living room. I sat on the coach and pulled Noah on my lap. He moved around in his sleep. He stopped moving around and ended up lying on my chest with his arms around my neck. He started snoring, its so cute! I fell asleep to the sound. I woke up to loud noise's. I grabbed Noah and ran upstairs and put him in his bed. I ran back downstairs to find Paul raiding the fridge! I tiptoed behind him and jumped on his back. I covered his mouth with my hand to muffle his 'What the fuck!'.

"Would you be more careful Noah is trying to sleep!" I Yelled at him. He nodded. I let him go and grabbed the wrap on the counter. He started to complain but i turned around so fast and gave him a death glare. He shut up right away. I walked back into the living room and curled up on the coach. I ate my wrap in peace and dozed off on the what so comfy coach.

Dream

I watched as Nessie and Noah played house on there little playground in the back yard. They both laughed and squealed with happiness. I felt my self smile. When ever Noah was happy I'm happy.

**Sorry for the really late update! I'm really busy with Ball just started Divisional's today! We lost our game but we're gonna win tomorrow! Anyways I'm lucky i had time to update. Well anyways like i said I need 2 more characters for my story and the first 2 people to review are gonna be them. And when you review please give me your first name, so i can use it i the story. Well thanks for reading. See you later :)**

**luv alex 3**


	29. the happy ending

**Hey guys, i decided to redo this ending it was bugging me that this story had a really crappy ending, so here is my remake of this chapter oh and does anyone know how to get a beta? I'm so confessed with it. Anyways this is the last chapter...**

**2 years later**

The last couple of years have been peaceful, but hectic. Me and Collin have had a lot of fights about hanging out with Rosalie, lets just say Collin doesn't like Rosalie...at all! But the good thing is we are still together though, so you know... Anyways Rosalie and Emmett decided that they were gonna adopt a baby, and change him or her when they turned 17 years old. They adopted a baby girl right from the hospital her name is Leah Anne. Then a year later they adopted a baby boy right from the hospital named Collin Timothy. As of right now Leah Anne is 2 years old and Collin Timothy is 1 years old. They are both adorable. Nessie and Noah absolutely love them. They feed them, change them and anything else Rosalie and Emmett let them do. Nessie is of today 6 years old and Noah will be 6 next year. They love each other like brother and sister, well if you think about it they kinda are brother and sister. Well they both want to go to school with the other 6 and 5 year old kids, but they aren't aloud because they just grown way to fast. But Leah and Jake teach them everything they would learn in school, like math, science, health etc. They are really fast learners which I'm guessing is because of they are extra smart for some reason. Anyways they are now up to grade 3 math, science and English, but they are only in grade 2 for health, french, and Spanish. But hey they are good for a couple of kids. Jake and Leah love teaching them and they go everywhere they do, its really cute. Well me, Collin, Noah and Nessie are on are way to Sam and Emily's to see the pack. We haven't seen them in forever. We pulled into there drive way and i walked to the back doors and opened them for them. They might look 7 and 8 years old but they are still 5 and 6. They both booked it into the house and the house erupted into "Noah" and "Nessie"'s. Me and Collin walked in the house hand in hand. We found them all in the living room. Noah and Nessie were sitting on Leah's and Jake's laps. I rolled my eyes at them. Everyone gave me and hug and Collin a 'bro hug'.

"We missed ya man." Embry said. I raised my eyebrows at them all.

"Oh, yeah we missed you to Bri." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, what happened to seeing you everyday!" Emily screamed from her spot in the kitchen door way. She ran towards us and gave us both humongous hugs.

"We missed you to Em." Collin kissed her cheek. Sam came up and gave us a hug also. We talked for about 2 minutes when Nessie and Noah interrupted us.

"I want to play wolf." They all got up and i watched from the porch as they all chased Noah and Nessie around the backyard. Collin sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing, its just they keep getting older every day." He nodded.

"Well they are part human." Well i guess i will have to put up with them growing till they turn 18, then they will finally stop growing. And then i have them both forever. Collin went back to playing with the pack and the kids and i went into the kitchen and helped Emily and Leah cook for everyone. It took half the day, but we had fun.

"Hey, we will always be friends right?" They both looked at me like i was crazy.

"Of course!" I smiled and nodded. Emily left to go get the pack for supper.

"Hey, we are stuck together forever." I laughed. She's right she imprinted on my baby boy. But Emily will eventually die, the same with the rest of the pack. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it away before all the guys, Emily and the kids came back in. We all sat down at the kitchen table or in the living room and ate our supper. We will live a happy life for the rest of our lives, i thought.

**There you go i hope this was better then the last ending, i think it was. Anyways please review and tell me what you think about this ending, and thank you to everyone for sticking with me till the end of this story it means a lot to me. Well goodbye until you read any of my other story's. Bye bye xox**

**Luv allie 3 **


End file.
